2017 Hallowe'en Countdown
by crochetaway
Summary: My drabble submissions for the Death Eater Express countdown to Hallowe'en drabble fest. M. Heed the warnings in the first chapter, they are the only ones given. Complete.
1. Day 1

**Death Eater Express is doing a countdown to Halloween with a drabble prompt every day in the month of October. I can't promise that I will post a new drabble every day, but I am going to try and post a drabble for each prompt. So you may get a bunch in one day and then go several days without any.**

 **These are completely unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. Consider this your warning M content is below, smut, non-con, dub-con, torture, violence. It all may or may not be happening, this is the only warning you'll be getting.**

 **Day 1 Prompts: Alecto Carrow; Animagi; Antonin Dolohov; "Get off me, Witch"; There's room for two.**

 **As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"There's room for two, budge up, love," Antonin Dolohov muttered to the love of his life. Alecto Carrow smiled at him as she moved her legs from the end of the settee so Antonin could sit down. Once he sat, he pulled her legs back onto his. Alecto smiled as she went back to the book she was reading on animagi. She had been directed by the Dark Lord to learn how to become an animagus. Alecto was always good with Transfiguration and Antonin grinned when he thought of the accolades Alecto would get from the Dark Lord once she succeeded.

Antonin focused on his own book on charms. Antonin was very good with charms and had even been studying to become a Charms Master before the Dark Lord called him to his service. His Charms Mastery was put on hold to become a Death Eater. And here he was all those years later with a delightful witch and fellow Death Eater to share his bed. He was startled out of his when the book he was holding was shoved to the ground and he had an armful of witch instead.

"Get off me, Witch," Antonin growled. But he didn't push her away, instead, he began kissing down her neck and suppressed a grin when she giggled. She loved having her neck kissed and claimed his beard always tickled her. He delighted in making her laugh.

"Only if you get me off," Alecto panted as Antonin tweaked one of her nipples. He smoothed his hands down her sides and flipped their position so she was lying under him on the couch.

"Even better," Alecto mewed as she wrapped her legs around his hips, cradling her to him.

"Do we have time for this?" Antonin purred. He began unbuttoning her blouse and soon her breasts were free.

"Always," Alecto hissed as the cold air hit her nipples.

"Good, you are so very good," Antonin told her as he tasted her left nipple. He glanced up to watch her back arch and felt his already hard cock harden to steel. He couldn't wait to be inside his witch.

"I can't wait, Antonin," Alecto whimpered. And Antonin found himself naked. He grinned, his witch was so very good at magic.

As he slid inside her slick warmth, Antonin felt as though he had reached nirvana. Everything about the woman lying under him was perfection. Her dark hair, spread in a halo on the arm of the couch behind her. Her small, pert breasts that begged for his hands and tongue. Her cunt that gripped him so tightly, Antonin never wanted it to end.

He slammed into her body as she clung to him, she began an unending litany of mews, "Antonin, Antonin," over and over again. They soon turned to shouts and then screams as Antonin loved her and drove her to orgasm. Watching her fly apart with his cock buried to the hilt inside her was enough, her tight pussy milked him and soon he was collapsing on top of her.

"Get off me, Wizard," Alecto murmured as she pushed at his shoulders.

Antonin chuckled and rolled to the side, bringing Alecto with him to cuddle.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Thorfinn Rowle; "I was counting my candy, when all of a sudden..."; Hermione Granger; "Trick or Treat."**

 **As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!**

* * *

"Trick or treat," Thorfinn whispered into his wife's ear.

He grinned when she screamed and turned to scold him. He loved it when she scolded him. Her eyes were bright and her hair grew in size and crackled with magic. She was amazing to behold when she was like this.

"Thorfinn Rowle!" Hermione shouted and pointed a finger at him. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me. Honestly, what if I had been brewing?"

Thorfinn grinned throughout her lecture. "But you weren't. I'd never sneak up on you when you were brewing, I know how dangerous that is. Besides. It's Hallowe'en! It's time to stop working. You're the one who insists on the Muggle Hallowe'en traditions.."

Hermione looked at her watch, "Merlin, you're right! We have to get Astrid in her costume." Hermione rushed out of her potions lab. She pushed past Thorfinn as she ran to their daughter's room. Thorfinn had already gotten Astrid dressed her her costume. She wanted to be Wonder Woman this year, whoever that was. She'd been going as a witch, thinking it hilarious to dress up as a Muggle who was dressing up as a witch. But Hermione had dragged her to the Muggle movies earlier in the year and Astrid couldn't stop talking about Wonder Woman ever since.

He grinned as he thought about how adorable she looked in her red and blue costume with her blonde curls bouncing behind her. He couldn't wait to take her out trick or treating. It was a tradition Hermione started eight years ago when Astrid was just a baby. They would go out to the neighborhood Hermione had grown up in and take Astrid trick or treating.

"Thorfinn! You should have said something," Hermione smacked his arm lightly as he came to stand in the doorway of Astrid's room.

"You're cute when you run," Thorfinn said and leaned down to kiss her. She leaned up and their lips met, taking Thorfinn's breath away as it had every time since he had first kissed her at that Ministry ball all those years ago.

"Gross, mum, dad. Seriously," Astrid complained as she tried to push past them. Thorfinn chuckled at her antics. Then he swooped down to pull her into a hug.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily, princess," Thorfinn said and kissed the top of her curly head.

"Daddy, let's go! We're going to be late!" Astrid pulled from him and ran down the stairs. Thorfinn grinned after her and grabbed Hermione's hand as they followed their daughter.

The apparated to Hermione's parent's backyard as usual and had dinner. When it was time to begin trick or treating, Hermione's parents stayed home to pass out candy, while Hermione and Thorfinn took Astrid around. They followed behind her, as she went door-to-door, keeping lots of distance, per Astrid's wishes.

When Thorfinn heard Astrid scream, he had his wand drawn and was halfway down the front walk of the house she was at before he even registered that the screaming had turned to giggling.

"Daddy!" Astrid shouted as he came up behind her, "I was counting my candy, the sign says take two when all of a sudden the hand reached out and grabbed me!"

Astrid pointed to what was clearly a trick bowl with a skeleton hand sticking out of it. A joke, it had been a joke. Thorfinn felt his racing heart begin to slow. Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. Thorfinn covered her hands with his own as he tucked his wand away.

"Love you," Hermione murmured into his back. She pulled away and grasped his hand as they followed Astrid down the street once more.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: "What do you mean that the Killing Curse isn't a trick?"; Bellatrix Lestrange; "This is why covens disbanded. Everyone wants to grow a conscience in company."; Narcissa Malfoy; Rodolphus Lestrange; "You're ruining Samhain!"**

 **As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!**

* * *

"You are ruining Samhain!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed at her sister as she watched Bellatrix torture another Muggle in the Malfoy family drawing room.

"Calm down, Cissy. At the most, I'm ruining your carpet, not Samhain," Bellatrix replied.

"Not the filthy Muggle, Bella. The Dark Lord was set to come to our Samhain gathering and ritual. And now he's not! And it's your fault!" Narcissa shouted and kicked the Muggle for good measure.

Narcissa usually wasn't one to participate in the torture of Muggles, but she was so angry. She was feeling incredible amounts of pressure from her husband's family. Her mother-in-law was a positive hag. And she was expected to pull off the party of the year. And that wouldn't happen if the Dark Lord didn't attend the annual Malfoy Samhain Ball.

"Trick or treat," Bella taunted the Muggle.

"You have no treats and your tricks are deadly," Rodolphus drawled from the other side of the massive room. He straightened the paper he was reading as a corner attempted to fall.

"What do you mean the Killing Curse isn't a trick?" Bellatrix asked with a pout. "The poor, nasty Muggle thinks he's getting a treat and then boom tricked at the end." Bellatrix's cackle reverberated around the room.

"Gods, Bella. Focus!" Narcissa snapped. "Fuck the Dark Lord, suck his cock, promise him the orgy of his life, I don't care. But figure out a way to make him show up next week."

"Well, he has been eyeing you lately, my dear," Bellatrix said as she ignored the Muggle in favor of eyeing his sister.

"You ready to break those marriage vows yet?"

Rodolphus chuckled in the corner as Narcissa felt herself redden. She was positively virginal compared to most of the women in her set. She insisted on having relations with her husband, Lucius only. But she was feeling desperate. She didn't know what her mother-in-law would do to her if the Dark Lord failed to make an appearance at the party.

The Muggle began pleading and begging for his life, but before Bellatrix could do anything about it, the door to the drawing room opened and Narcissa's in-laws walked in.

"Just kill it, already," Narcissa whispered to Bellatrix.

"I don't want to," Bellatrix pouted as she kicked at the Muggle.

Narcissa whirled around, "Merlin, this is why covens disbanded. Everyone grows a conscience in company. Avada Kedavra," she whispered.

The Muggle's begging ceased and Narcissa ignored the scowl on Bellatrix's face as she turned back around to greet Abraxas and Luciana.

"Will the Dark Lord be attending, Narcissa?" Luciana glared at her.

"Of course, Luciana. The Dark Lord will favor the Malfoy family with his presence. Bellatrix and Rodolphus have assured me of that."

"Good, he better be here. Abraxas, let's go," Luciana turned and swept from the room with Abraxas in tow.

"Merlin, she's a hag. I'm glad Rodolphus' own dear mother is dead," Bellatrix muttered. "I'll arrange for you and the Dark Lord to have a 'private' conversation."

"Fine," Narcissa snapped and fled the room. She wasn't pleased, but Narcissa was prepared to do anything to get Luciana off her back and get into her good graces. She didn't even know if Luciana had good graces, but Narcissa had been trying for more than a year to get there. She wasn't about to give up now.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4: Antonin Dolohov; Pumpkins; Hermione Granger; "You can't live off whiskey and candy."**

 **As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was busy drowning her sorrows in whiskey and candy. She sat at the scummy dive bar in Knockturn Alley, more often frequented by reformed Death Eaters and criminals than war heroines. Even it was decorated for the upcoming Hallowe'en holiday, pumpkins and bats covered almost every surface. Hermione was slumming it today because this was one of the few places where people left her alone. She dug her hand into the bowl of Muggle candy corn in front of her and dropped a few more pieces in her mouth. She held them there as she took a swig of her whiskey. That was the good stuff, letting the whiskey dissolve the candy in her mouth, she swallowed.

She waved the bartender over for another refill as someone sat beside her heavily. She ignored whoever it was. She wasn't in the mood for conversation. She wanted to eat her candy and drink her whiskey. Then go home and forget this day had ever happened.

Another round of candy and whiskey and Hermione leaned into the back of her barstool. She glanced around the bar blearily and was pleased to see it was mostly empty. When she came to the person who had been sitting next to her for the last twenty minutes or so she almost fell off her stool. Antonin Dolohov of all people was sitting next to her. Calmly sipping his whiskey.

"Granger," Dolohov greeted her as she gaped at him.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked him angrily. This was her dive bar. She wasn't about to share it with someone who had attempted to murder her in the past. "Get out!"

"It's a free country, little witch," Dolohov chuckled at her as he finished his drink. The bartender was over and pouring him another before Dolohov could even wave him down.

"I was here first," Hermione pouted. "At least go sit somewhere else."

"I like this spot," Dolohov told her with a wink.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and decided to ignore him. She turned back around facing the bar and took a swig of her whiskey. She winced, the candy corn really did make it go down better. Just as she reached out to grab some more, a hand descended into her personal bowl of candy corn and rooted around a bit before leaving.

She turned to see Dolohov dropping the candy corn into his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him again, how dare he steal her candy. She'd brought that from home, just for tonight.

"Oh, foul, what is this?" Dolohov asked as he made a face and spit out the candy corn. Hermione couldn't stop the laughter bubbling inside her from bursting forth.

"Muggle hallowe'en candy," Hermione replied with a grin.

"You let me eat Muggle candy?" Dolohov took a swift drink of his whiskey, presumably to wash the taste of the candy corn out of his mouth.

"I didn't let you do anything, you stole it from me," Hermione glared. "Besides, you're eating it wrong."

"Well, enlighten me then, little witch," Dolohov replied. He leaned back in his stool and placed his right arm along the back edge of Hermione's stool. She glared at him and sat straighter so he wasn't touching her.

"You have to let the whiskey melt the candy in your mouth. Like this," Hermione showed him her ritual. Picking up three pieces of candy corn and popping them in her mouth, then taking a generous sip of whiskey and closing her eyes. She may have let out a little moan as the whiskey dissolved the candy in her mouth and she swallowed it all down. She opened her eyes and turned to Dolohov who was staring at her open-mouthed.

"That was incredibly sexy," Dolohov murmured.

Hermione reddened. That was not her intent. She cleared her throat and pushed the candy bowl his way, "You try."

Dolohov grimaced momentarily, but gamely stuck his hand in the bowl and dropped a few pieces of candy corn in his mouth. Then he took a swallow of whiskey. He eyed Hermione for a moment as if confused about what was going to happen. Hermione smirked, and then his eyes widened and he closed them as the candy corn dissolved and he swallowed.

"That was amazing," he said.

"Told you," Hermione replied with a smile.

She was startled when Dolohov smiled back. He looked at his watch, then back at her.

"Want to get out of here and grab some dinner?"

"This is dinner," Hermione said as she pointed to the candy and the whiskey.

"You can't live off whiskey and candy," Dolohov told her as he stood from his barstool.

He helped her off her own stool and smirked as Hermione pulled a lid out for the candy dish and shrunk the whole thing to put in her pocket. She dug around for some galleons, but Dolohov waved her off and dropped his own on the bar. The bartender nodded them out of the bar, as Dolohov guided her out with a firm hand on her arm.

Hermione must have been drunker than she thought because she stumbled more than once and was grateful that Dolohov had such a good grip on her. The fourth time she stumbled, he put his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Suddenly, she could smell him, and it was divine, pine needles, soap, leather, and the whiskey they had been drinking. She stopped walking and looked up at him, placing her hands on his chest. She noticed it felt very firm and she had to tilt her head back pretty far to see him. She would have fallen, had he not pulled her firmly to him. His body felt nice against hers.

"Where are we going, Dolohov?" Hermione asked.

"There's a curry shop around the corner from mine," Dolohov responded. He lifted one hand and brushed a curl away from Hermione's face. That felt nice, to have someone take care of her. She leaned into the hand he had placed on her cheek and closed her eyes. It was the perfect autumn weather, crisp, but dry, with the moon high in the sky. When she opened her eyes Dolohov's face was closer and he was looking at her lips. She flicked her tongue out over her bottom lip and bit it. Dolohov inhaled sharply and glanced at her eyes before dipping his head entirely and covering her mouth with his. This kiss started sweet and slow, and then Dolohov was seeking entrance with his tongue.

Desire swept through Hermione stronger than she had ever felt and she gasped. Dolohov took advantage and swept his tongue inside. Hermione's hands wound around his neck of their own accord, she certainly hadn't told them to wind through his hair and pull him closer to her. She melted into his hard body as the kiss went on and on. Feelings and thoughts of want and passion and yearning swept through her.

When Dolohov finally pulled away and began kissing along her jaw and down her neck, she tilted her head to give him access and muttered, "Fuck dinner, let's go back to yours," in his ear.

Dolohov moved back and gazed at her, trying to see how serious she was. Hermione trailed her right hand from around his shoulder, down his chest, and cupped him through the placket of his pants. He growled at her in return and pulled her in for another kiss. Then he turned to his left and they were pulled through a tube of Apparition.

All that was left of the couple who had been snogging heavily in the alley was a fleeting scent of candy corn and whiskey.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: Severus Snape; The Hogs Head; "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"; Polyjuice Potion**

 **As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!**

* * *

Severus Snape took another swig of polyjuice potion. Currently, he was masquerading as a nondescript, short wizard with dull brown hair and eyes to match. He was sitting at the Hog's Head, but not drinking. He was waiting. It was Hallowe'en. Severus hated Hallowe'en. It was the worst holiday, in his opinion.

That had changed though, as a child he'd loved Hallowe'en. It had been one of the few times his mother was truly happy, sewing him a costume and letting him out to trick-or-treat with the other neighborhood Muggle children. When he and Lily had been children, they always went together, usually finding a place to ditch Petunia.

But it had been thirty years since Lily had died, and Severus was still alive. He wasn't very happy about that fact, he'd thought for sure he would die in the second war. He'd been planning on it. But that damned Harry Potter had saved the day again. Killing the Dark Lord, and sending Poppy Pomfrey to the Shrieking Shack to save him. It galled to know he owed two generations of Potter a life debt.

The door to the inn blew open on the blustery Scottish wind. A storm was brewing and it was proving to be a nasty one. Severus did not turn to look at the door. He knew who it was. She found him here every year since the year the second war had concluded. He'd begun to polyjuice himself after the third year, as an amusement to himself and her. But somehow, she always knew it was him.

Hermione Granger-Weasley slipped into the stool next to him. She ordered a firewhisky from Aberforth and raised her glass in a silent toast. Severus ignored her. It was the same every year. He had no idea how she found him, why she could always pick him out, he'd even spent a few years using hair from women. It never failed, she always found him. It was the only day of the year they ever saw each other. Severus avoided the Ministry like the plague. And Hermione had children at home, she could rarely get away.

"It's the anniversary, isn't it?" she asked as she did every year.

"Must you talk?" Severus asked.

"Hmmm, a particularly bad year, then," Hermione murmured. She looked for a moment as if she was adding something up.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Thirty years is a long time," Hermione placed a hand on his arm, comforting him. It shouldn't have comforted him, and yet it did. She always comforted him.

"Thirty years is too damn long," Severus replied as he knocked back the rest of his firewhisky. He twirled his finger for Aberforth and soon a full glass was sitting in front of him.

"To Lily," Hermione said as she raised her own newly full glass. Severus raised his and they clinked the rims together before they each downed their own.

Aberforth poured them each another.

"To James," Severus said as he raised his glass. Another clink and another shot was taken.

"To Remus," Hermione said.

"To Tonks," Severus replied.

"To Albus."

"To Fred."

Shot after shot was taken for the fallen. It was their yearly tradition. When they were both too pissed to go home, Aberforth cut them off. He gave them a key one of the few rooms upstairs and Severus followed Hermione's swaying hips. This night, he'd follow her anywhere. As usual, as he was climbing the stairs he began to transition from the short, brown-haired, nondescript wizard, back into himself. His trousers were suddenly a few inches too short and with a wave of his wand, he was back in his customary black robes.

They were barely inside, the door just closing before she was upon him. Kissing his lips and when he didn't respond quickly enough, down his jaw and nibbling on his earlobe. He moaned in response. Once a year he was allowed this witch, and he intended to take his time with her. He caught her wrists in each of his hands and turned so her back was to the door. Severus pressed into her, raising her hands above her head and catching both wrists in his left hand. He used his right to cup her cheek and tilt her head up. He caught her lips in a searing kiss, nibbling at her lower lip, begging for entrance.

When she finally opened to him, he swept his tongue inside, tasting the whiskey and her. She tasted of pumpkin and spice and he couldn't get enough. He trailed his hand from her shoulder and caressed her breasts on the way down to her hip. He flexed his hips into hers and she lifted her left leg around his waist, pulling him into her. He groaned at the contact. He could feel her sweet heat and he wanted more. He pulled away from her and stumbled to the bed. Hermione followed behind and they undressed in a hurry. He stood with his back to the bed and watched as her skirt and knickers pooled to the floor.

She smirked at him and then leapt into his arms. He lost his balance and fell back onto the bed and she giggled at his grimace.

"Watch it, woman. I'm not as young as you," he groused as he rubbed at his ribs where her knee had hit him.

"Sorry, how shall I make it up?" she asked, her tone deep and seductive. She trailed her fingers down his chest and his cock twitched in response.

"I'm sure you'll think of a way," he drawled as he pulled her forward for a kiss.

She pulled away after a moment and began kissing down his neck, her fingers played and tweaked his nipples and he felt tension rise in him. She licked and nipped her way down his chest, and soon he was engulfed in her warm, wet mouth. He plunged his hands into her curls and held on as she licked, nipped and sucked on his cock. He was beginning to think that once a year wasn't enough for this. Before he could spill himself into her mouth, he gripped her tightly and pulled her up. He didn't want to miss the main show.

Severus flipped them so Hermione was on her back and he grabbed her arms again and held them above her head. He loved having her restrained, and she loved being restrained. It had been the fifth year after the Final Battle that they had discovered this side of themselves. He muttered under his breath and silken ropes appeared to tie her hands together and then to the headboard behind her.

"Yes, Severus," Hermione hissed as he tightened the ropes. Her body undulated as she tried to reach for something, anything to give her the friction she was craving. Severus was happy to do so. He slipped on hand down to the soft nest of curls between her thighs and found her soaking wet. He knew she had a husband at home, but he liked to imagine he was the only one who could get her as wet as this. He pulled his hand away and tasted her essence from his fingers. Like nectar and he wanted to feast on her.

"Just fuck me already," Hermione moaned as she lifted her right leg and brought it around his waist, using her thigh muscles to pull him to her. He lost his balance as he found himself suddenly nose-to-nose with the witch. "We can play later," she murmured as she leaned forward and nibbled on his lips. Severus could deny her nothing, he reached with his right hand and hauled her other leg around his waist and with a practiced twist of his hips, he was inside. She was tight, so tight, her muscles squeezed him and he began counting potions ingredients in his stores in order to not come right then.

"Fuck," Hermione breathed as she tilted her hips and pushed him deeper inside her.

"Indeed," Severus drawled. He placed his right hand on her breast and tweaked her nipple as he drew out and plunged back in. He buried his face into her neck and breathed deeply of her scent. Cinnamon, vanilla, apples. Everything he loved as he rocked into her and they found a rhythm.

Soon she was straining against her bonds and murmuring over and over again, "Gods, yes, Severus."

Severus pushed himself up to his knees and sat on his heels. He gripped her hips tightly as he plunged in and out of her. She was laid before him like a buffet and his eyes feasted. Every bounce on his co , wiggled and jiggled her glorious tits.

"Fuck, Hermione," Severus breathed, his orgasm sizzled and twisted at the base of his spine before exploding outward. He brought her down on him again and again as he shot hot, sticky jets of seed deep inside her. She followed him off the cliff and her screams reverberated around the room.

Severus stayed inside Hermione as long as he could, before pulling out and falling onto the bed beside her.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned as she turned into him. Severus released her bonds and she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. As much as he loved fucking her, the after was what he missed every year. Cuddling in her warmth, breathing her in, this is what he couldn't give up. Didn't want to give up.

"How many more years?" he muttered. They had an agreement. She'd sue for divorce after both of her kids were in Hogwarts.

"Nine. Nine more years, Severus," Hermione replied.

He'd wait. He was used to waiting. He'd been waiting all his life.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Draco Malfoy; "Well, that's decidedly creepy."; Masks; "Skulls, Dark Manors, Candlelight and Wicked Delights are my life."**

 **This one turned into a proper one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Skulls, Dark Manors, Candlelight and Wicked Delights are my life," Blaise Zabini breathed as poured another round for him and his mates.

"Well, that's decidedly creepy," Draco Malfoy said. "Wicked Delights? Is that some sort of sex thing?"

Blaise threw his head back and laughed. Draco was quite the prude. "Of course it is, it's when you —"

"Nope! I do not need to hear any more about your love life with Lovegood," Draco said holding up a hand and closing his eyes.

Blaise smirked and Theo and Greg chuckled. Blaise had a bad habit of not using any sort of silencing or warding charms when he got in the mood to fuck Luna. The four roommates were only roommates for convenience sake. After leaving Hogwarts they ended up at each other's places so often that Draco had just bought them a huge townhouse in London to live in. Blaise and Luna had been working on christening every surface in the townhouse for over a year now. His roommates were used to catching him and his exhibitionist girlfriend in private moments. The time Draco had caught them in his bed still made Blaise chuckle. He and Luna had to hop out of the bed before the fire Draco had set caught them. Draco was so dramatic.

"I could give you a few pointers, you know," Blaise said as he turned back to the table and distributed glasses full of firewhisky to his friends.

"I'll pass," Draco replied and turned up his nose.

"When did the Prince of Slytherin, turn to such a prude?" Theo asked as he nodded his thanks to Blaise.

"When did it become polite to discuss sex?" Draco retorted.

"Your mother did well with your manners lessons," Greg snorted into his drink.

Draco glared at them all, "I'll have you know, I do quite well with the witches."

Blaise narrowed his eyes, that was a lie. "When was the last time you brought someone home with you?"

"I go back to theirs, obviously," Draco replied even as the tips of his ears reddened. Definitely a lie.

"Really? And who was the last girl you tupped?" Theo asked.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Draco said and took a long swallow of his whiskey.

"Don't let him fool you boys, he's a virgin," Greg chortled.

"Goyle!" Draco shouted as he jumped from his seat. Blaise had suspected, but Draco's reaction was confirmation. How in the world had his best friend made it to twenty-seven without having sex? He was good-looking enough. Clearly, Blaise was going to need to mastermind something.

Draco stormed from the den they had been drinking and playing cards in, even as Blaise began plotting.

"Well, I think we need to get him laid," Blaise said to the group at large.

"I don't think you'll be able to pull the stick out of his arse to get him to relax enough to do it," Theo said.

"That sounds like a bet," Greg replied.

"Oh, it is," Blaise agreed.

"You have until Hallowe'en. Confirmation of the act through pensieve or legilimency only. Either from Draco himself or his partner," Theo said.

"Hallowe'en? Done," Blaise replied as he leaned forward to shake Theo's hand.

"And if you don't make it happen, Blaise?" Greg asked.

"Then Theo gets one request from me for anything he wants."

Theo grinned, "I'd like to see your pretty girlfriend bouncing on my cock."

Blaise shrugged, "Deal. She's into threesomes," and he grinned. He'd like to see his girlfriend bouncing on Theo's cock too. Just as long as his own was buried in her somewhere else.

"You have twenty days, then Blaise," Greg told him.

"Oh, I don't think I'll need that long," Blaise smiled as he thought of all the ways he could get Draco laid. Blaise didn't know how wrong he would be.

* * *

It was Hallowe'en and every attempt Blaise had made to get Draco laid failed. He'd brought women home and left them naked in Draco's bed and Draco had kicked them out. He'd brought naked women into Draco's bed while Draco was asleep in it, and he kicked them out. He'd drugged Draco, and of course, Draco couldn't get it up. He'd sent women to seduce him, and Draco turned them all down. He was at his wit's end. Losing the bet wouldn't be the end of the world, he'd already discussed with Luna the possibility. But Blaise Zabini simply didn't lose bets. Ever. And he wasn't going to lose this one. He had one last ace up his sleeve and she was coming right for him with her Hallowe'en mask in her hand.

"Granger," he greeted her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hello, Zabini. Happy Hallowe'en," she replied with a smile.

"Let me help you with your mask," Blaise said. She turned and he drew the mask around her face and tied it behind her head. Her hair was in an elaborate updo and the mask went beautifully with the full, red ball gown she wore. The Malfoy's annual Hallowe'en ball was tonight and Blaise had every intention of locking Draco and Granger in a room and turning up the heat until Draco succumbed. None of the other women he'd sent Draco's way over the last three weeks had tempted him. So Blaise could only think that Draco was still holding out hope for Granger. In sixth year, they'd gotten drunk one night in the common room and Draco had confessed his years-long yearning for the Muggleborn witch. Blaise agreed that Hermione had become beautiful by then, but he didn't understand the appeal. She was demure, but also a know-it-all and quite bossy.

Blaise had a bit of a eureka moment, maybe that's what Draco needed? Someone, to boss him into bed? Now, how to get Granger on board with that plan. It would take some work, but Blaise had brewed up a minor lust potion, maybe he could slip it to Granger before he locked her up with Draco.

"Thanks, Zabini," Granger said as she turned back around, the mask covered about half her face and the dark feathers swept back from her forehead, she looked alluring, even if she wasn't to Zabini's taste.

"Now are we clear on the objective?" Blaise asked as Luna joined them.

"Of course, I am to talk to Draco Malfoy all night and do my best to annoy him. I really don't think that will be a problem," Granger smirked.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Luna said in that airy way she had.

"Thanks, Luna. I like your mask."

"Well, let's go find Draco, he's in the green and black dragon mask," Blaise replied as he steered both women into the ballroom.

Finding Draco turned out to be easier than expected. He was holding court near the refreshments table, and Blaise guided both women that way. Luna knew what part she would have to play and Blaise grasped an overly full goblet of red wine to pass to her. Then he poured the lust potion into a glass of champagne and passed that to Hermione. She immediately took a sip and Blaise suppressed his grin. So far, so good.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted as they approached his group.

"You aren't supposed to know who I am until midnight at the unmasking," Draco sniffed as most of the people around him drifted away.

"Who else would be wearing that giant dragon mask?" Blaise asked. He pushed Granger toward Draco with his left hand, just as he stuck his right foot out for Luna to trip on. She tripped fantastically and dumped the full goblet of red wine all over Granger and Draco.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Lovegood. Really?" Draco complained as he dripped wine.

"Why don't you show Granger a place where she can get cleaned up?" Blaise suggested.

"Yes, fine. Granger, come with me," Draco said as he held out an arm for her. Granger downed the rest of her champagne and set the glass on a passing tray as she looped her arm through Draco's. They left, trailing little splotches of red wine and the grin Blaise had been hiding broke through.

"I'll be back in a moment, my dear," Blaise said distractedly to Luna as he brushed a kiss against her head. He had to make sure they found the correct room. Then lock and ward the door and turn up the heat. Blaise glanced at his watch, it was only nine, he had three hours for them to do the deed before his time was up.

* * *

Draco led Hermione, she hadn't been Granger in his mind in years, to the nearest fainting room so she could clean herself properly. He couldn't believe Lovegood was so clumsy. He was squelching with every step he took. It felt as if he'd been doused in an entire bottle of wine, not just a goblet.

He pulled open the door and held it for Hermione. Then followed her inside.

"You don't mind if I share, do you, Granger?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Not at all, Malfoy," Hermione said as she pulled the wand she had tucked from between her breasts out. Draco's mouth dropped open, what he wouldn't give to be that wand. He abruptly turned to give her privacy even as he felt himself harden at her proximity. He could smell her delicate perfume and forced himself to draw his own wand and begin siphoning off the wine.

When he was finished, he turned around to find Hermione staring at him. She looked a little dazed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Even as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. It was getting awfully warm in here.

"Yeah," Hermione panted. Her ball gown hoisted her breasts and Draco felt himself wanting to bury his face into them. He shook himself and turned to leave, but the door wouldn't open.

He pulled on the handle and when that wouldn't work, muttered, "Alohomora."

That also didn't work.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Door is locked," Draco said.

Hermione pointed her own wand at it, "Colloportus."

The door didn't budge. Draco turned to her and narrowed his eyes, "Is this some plan you cooked up with Blaise?"

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment in recognition of something but then shut down, "Of course, not. Do you really think I would agree to be doused in wine?"

Draco glared, she was hiding something, "Maybe Blaise didn't tell you the entire plan. Gods, it's fucking hot in here," Draco complained as he pulled off his suit coat and began rolling up his sleeves.

Hermione fanned herself and peeled off her elbow length gloves. "It is rather warm."

"Blaise just wanted me to annoy you all night," Hermione finally told him.

"Well, that's better than the alternative," Draco replied. He turned back toward the door and muttered, "Confringo." But nothing happened. He frowned and began firing spells, still, nothing happened.

"That fucking bellend!" he roared. He knew what this was. Blaise had trapped him here with Hermione. "He's put an anti-magic ward on the room."

"Oh," Hermione replied. She dropped her wand onto an end table and sidled closer to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked in a panic as he back toward the wall. He wouldn't give in to Blaise's plans. Whatever they were. He had a suspicion. Blaise had been throwing women at him left and right for damned near a month. Fucking Greg and his big mouth.

"I-I don't know," Hermione muttered. "I feel drawn to you." She placed her hands on his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Stop it, Granger!" Draco said as he grasped her wrists. "This isn't real. It's clearly contrived by Blaise."

"It feels real," Hermione replied. He had her wrists above her head and she pulled her arms down, bringing his face closer to hers. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his mouth. And Draco was gone. That little kiss was all it took to make his carefully crafted self-control crumble. He backed her into the nearest wall, still holding her wrists in his left hand as his right gripped her jaw and tilted her mouth to his. Gods, he couldn't get enough of this woman. Their tongues fought for dominance. Suddenly, Draco pulled away. He couldn't do this. He wasn't ready.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Draco dropped her hands and stepped to the other side of the small room. If anything, the room was getting hotter, and he pulled at the neck of his shirt.

"I can't do this," Draco said.

"Do what? We were just snogging, Draco," Hermione replied as she crossed the room and Draco felt her small hand on his back. Gods, he wanted her. He knew enough about himself and sex to know that. He'd always wanted her. Ever since she'd punched him in the face as a snotty third year. He hadn't recognized it at the time, it had taken him years to recognize that the feelings he had for her. He fancied himself in love with her, but logically he knew he didn't know her well enough for that. But he wanted to.

"It's not just snogging. Not to me," Draco replied. He turned back around. Could he tell her? Would she laugh? Oh, Merlin, what would he do if she laughed at him? He'd die of embarrassment. He was sure.

Hermione crinkled her brow at him in confusion. He had to tell her. If he didn't, he'd embarrass himself further.

"I'm, er, that is. I've never had sex," he finally whispered.

"Oh."

"Fuck," Draco said and turned back to the door. He began pounding on it. "Blaise! Let me the fuck out of here!"

He felt a small hand on his back once more, "It's okay," she murmured.

"How the fuck is it okay? I'm twenty-seven for Circe's sake," Draco hissed as he turned back around to face her. He had his fists clenched at his sides as his body vibrated in anger. Fuck Blaise, the interfering arse.

"Then let's take care of it. Tonight," Hermione said. She backed away, as she slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress and stepped out of it. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away. She was dressed in a black, lacy, strapless bra and black lace knickers. And a pair of red fuck-me heels. She moved to step out of them.

"No, keep them on," he choked out as he stumbled to her. He held out a trembling hand and brushed it down her shoulder. She was perfect, every fantasy he'd had about her over the years was coming true in this one moment and he could barely contain himself.

Hermione smiled at him as she went back to unbuttoning his shirt. He slid his hands down her arms and rested them on her waist, her skin was warm and soft to his touch. She finished with the buttons and smoothed his shirt from his shoulders, he didn't dare move his hands from her waist. She stood on her tiptoes again and pressed a kiss to his mouth. This he could do, he was good at snogging. He pulled her close as he deepened the kiss and she moaned into him. His trousers suddenly felt too tight. She gripped his left hand in her own and guided it to her breast. He thought he was hot before, then she moved his hand across her breast gripping it, rubbing his thumb around her nipple. Draco was a fast learner, he began pinching her nipple through her bra and her moans and breathing increased. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it flutter to the floor and suddenly Draco's hand was on her bare breast. It was soft and warm, and just the right size for his hand. He broke the kiss and gazed down at his thumb, circling her nipple which hardened into a peak under his ministrations.

"Gods, Draco," she moaned as she tilted her head back and he moved his right hand to her other breast, repeating the actions. She clung to his shoulders and wrapped her right leg around his hips, bringing their centers together.

"Granger," Draco groaned at the feel of her sweet heat against his length.

"It's Hermione," she said as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hermione," he breathed just before he leaned down to kiss her again. He grabbed her waist with his right hand and his left he pulled on her thigh, bringing them even closer, he could feel her nipples on his chest and he was sure his cock was leaking into his pants.

He stumbled then and would have dropped her if she hadn't caught herself with her right leg. He missed having it wrapped around him and she chuckled at the look on his face.

"Lay down," she said.

He complied and she stayed standing a moment longer to let her knickers fall to the ground. Draco couldn't stop staring at the small nest of curls that covered her mound. He wanted to bury himself in those curls and grabbed her hand to pull her on top of him. She straddled him easily and began working on the placket to his trousers. He lifted his hips to allow her to slide his trousers and his pants down at the same time.

She grasped his cock and he closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her hand up and down. It felt different than his own hand that he was so used to. So much better than his own hand.

"Hermione, I'm not going to last," he panted.

"Oh!" she reddened. "Sorry." She leaned forward and kissed him, letting his cock bob against her stomach. He could feel it seeking out her heat, it wanted to be buried in her as much as he did.

She pulled away and braced her hands on his chest. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded.

She grasped his cock and sank down on it slowly. It felt like coming home, she was wet, and hot, and oh, so fucking tight. And the look on her face as she descended was almost enough to make Draco come. She looked like a goddess.

"Fuck," he hissed as she settled on him entirely. She didn't move.

"Are you ok?" she asked, breathless.

"Gods, yes. But move," he groaned as he gripped her hips and flexed his own. Impossibly he sank even deeper into her. She tossed her head back and hissed in pleasure.

"Fuck," she muttered as she leaned forward and rocked on him. He'd expected and up and down motion, but this rocking, this was good too. The friction felt divine and he watched as her breasts bounced in time with her rocking. He experimented by flexing his hips again and was rewarded by a moan as her mouth dropped open and she closed her eyes again.

She grasped his left hand and moved it to her breast as they found a rhythm and rocked together. He squeezed and thumbed her nipple the way she showed him and was rewarded again with one of those breathy, little moans.

"Fuck, Granger. Hermione," he breathed. She had that look on her face, the one he could imagine coming to.

"You sure this is your first time?" Hermione asked with a glint of humor in her eyes. Draco flexed and rolled his hips and Hermione's eyes fluttered closed again.

"I've been imagining this day for a lot of years," Draco replied. And he had, he'd wanted her for most of his life, he almost couldn't believe he was here with her now. She was amazing.

She sat up straight and brought his left hand, the one that had been caressing her breast to her nest of curls. She dragged his fingers through them.

"Feel that?" she panted as she pushed his fingers against a small ridge. He circled it and she keened.

"That?"

"Yesss," she hissed. "That's my clit."

Draco nodded and got to work, circling and rubbing the small pearl in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Draco," she muttered as she braced herself against his thighs and bounced above him.

Suddenly, she let loose a keening wail and her muscles clamped down on Draco's cock.

"Gods," he grunted as he came, spurting his seed deep in her channel.

She collapsed on top of him as he brought his arms around her.

"You've been imagining the day you lost your virginity? Or the day you fucked me?" Hermione asked into his chest, sleepily.

"You, always you, Granger," Draco replied.

* * *

"A lady does not kiss and tell Blaise," Granger scolded him primly.

"Fuck, Granger. I put a lot of work into locking you and Draco in that bloody room! Just give me the pensieve memory or let Theo do his legilimency."

Blaise was feeling desperate. He never lost a bet, but he had a feeling he was losing this one. Draco was smug beside Granger, with his hand curled around her waist. He knew they'd fucked, he just knew it. But the terms of the bet were that it needed to be confirmed by pensieve or legilimency by either Draco or whoever he slept with. And Granger had been refusing him for more than a week now. It had only been a week, and suddenly she was a staple in their lives.

"Hmmm, too bad, Blaise. Shall we go Floo Luna?" Theo smirked at him.

"Fine! But you are going to pay for this Granger," Blaise muttered as he stalked out of their kitchen.

"Luna's been dying to get Blaise into a threesome," Hermione murmured to Draco and he threw his head back and laughed. He may have been pissed at Blaise, to begin with, but he'd come out on top in the end. Well, bottom, top, it didn't matter. He had Hermione.


	7. Day 7

**Day 7: Lucius Malfoy; Dark Ritual; Narcissa Black/Malfoy; "Such carnal delights."**

 **As always, tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was nervous. Her new husband had convinced her that the dark ritual they were going to perform that evening was perfectly safe. But if it was perfectly safe, would it really be called a dark ritual? Wasn't the very nature of a dark ritual dangerous?

"Cissy," Lucius said calmly in his deep, patrician voice. "It's not dangerous for us, love. It'll add a heightened sense of pleasure. The only danger is if we don't close the circle entirely, others could be hurt. Never us. Trust me."

Narcissa nodded. She did trust him. She did. He'd picked her when he could have had anyone of her sisters, but it was her he'd chosen. But she was still nervous. And maybe even a little frightened. For all the reputation the Blacks had about dark magic, she'd never been invited to participate in any of it. She had been beginning to think it was all rumor and nonsense. Put out by her parents and aunts and uncles to scare the rest of the wizarding population.

She'd never even seen a dark grimoire, although Bella had been going on and on about one she'd caught mother with. Bella was jealous though. She'd been passed over by Lucius. He'd chosen her.

It wasn't just the dark ritual that Narcissa was nervous about. It was what the dark ritual entailed. Sex. Narcissa had never had sex. She was sure Lucius knew that. Although, she hadn't told him. Maybe she should have told him? She didn't know. She didn't want him to decide he liked Bella better. Bella had had sex, she told Narcissa all about it. Every time. Narcissa was quite sick of hearing about her sister's escapades. Her sexcapades. Narcissa shuddered at the word. It was one Bella had so proudly made up. And then delighted in when Narcissa had wrinkled her nose in disgust. Bella was crude.

"What do I need to do?" Narcissa asked. They were finally at the ritual sight, it was Samhain and dark had just fallen.

"Sprinkle the salt in the circle, while I light the protective ring of candles. Stand inside the circle as you do it," Lucius commanded as he handed Narcissa a burlap sack of salt. She stepped inside the ritual circle and a light veil of leftover magic washed over her. This was a very old ritual circle, used by the Malfoy family for centuries for all manner of rituals. The one she and Lucius were performing was a sex ritual designed to bring them great pleasure and great power for as long as they stayed married. They had been married that morning. All proper Malfoy marriages ended in this ritual. And all were married on auspicious days, such as Samhain.

Narcissa spilled the salt in the circle, taking care to make sure her line was even and did not waiver. It had to be a circle, any other shape and the ritual would not work.

"How do we know when the ritual works?" Narcissa asked Lucius as he placed candles at the points the pentagram would have in the circle and lit them.

"My father tells me we'll feel it. If we feel nothing extraordinary, we failed. But that won't happen," he turned to her with a grin.

How will we know if it's extraordinary, Narcissa thought. She'd never had sex before. It would all be extraordinary to her.

"Alright, candles are lit. Now we must burn basil for love, yarrow for everlasting love, clove for power, acorn for good luck and wisdom, and bayberry for good fortune," Lucius muttered as he handed Narcissa the acorn and bayberry. Narcissa went to first one candle and then another, dropping the shredded herbs into the fire. Soon the circle was alight with the candles and the burning herbs.

"Now the incantation," Lucius said as he joined Narcissa in the center of the circle. They grasped hands and Lucius muttered under his breath in Latin.

A huge sheen of magic sprung up on the salt circle and closed over their heads. Narcissa looked around in awe, she'd never seen a circle conjured before.

"It's time," Lucius murmured as he drew her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Such carnal delights, we'll enjoy this night," he murmured as he lowered her ritual gown to the ground and she stood bare before him.

As they came together as one, the earth shook and the circle shuddered and flickered. Narcissa felt the power wash over her skin and sink inside, even as she came. Extraordinary was right. She felt as though she and Lucius could take on the world this night. Maybe, one day, they would.


	8. Day 8

**Day 8: Rabastan Lestrange; Tattoo fetish; "What do you mean, you're taking me hostage?"; Hermione Granger; "Happy fucking Halloween."**

 **As always, I love to know what you thought!**

* * *

"Happy fucking Hallowe'en to me," Hermione muttered to herself. She'd been having a miserable week and was not looking forward to going home. Ron had dumped her on Monday, promptly moving his things out and back to the Burrow. On Tuesday, Crookshanks had passed away, this at least was a long time in coming. But still, her familiar of several years dying was incredibly upsetting. On Wednesday, her boss had rejected the proposal she'd been working on for the last year and a half. Thursday it had begun raining, and if there was one thing Hermione hated about autumn, it was when the interminable rain started. In London, it seemed once the rain started, there wouldn't be sunshine for months.

It was Friday now, and Hallowe'en and Hermione was still at work, even though it was past seven in the evening. She really, really didn't want to go back to her empty flat. Without Ron and Crookshanks, the flat seemed empty. And too large for just her. Maybe she should think about moving. A new place could help her get over both Ron and Crookshanks. She dug through the parchment that littered her desk for that day's copy of both the _Daily Prophet_ and the _Quibbler_. Each had a classified section, which was how she'd found the flat she and Ron had been sharing. She didn't care that her lease wasn't going to be up for another year. They had actually just resigned it. She needed to get out.

Feeling determined, she left her office and headed to the fireplaces in the atrium of the Ministry. She was going to go through both papers and find some good leads on a flat. Or maybe a small cottage, in the country somewhere. Hermione loved the city, but a change of scenery would be nice. Hermione traveled by Floo powder, first to the Leaky Cauldron, she needed some dinner and knew she had nothing in the house.

The Leaky was packed with a raucous group celebrating the holiday. Hermione fought her way through the crowd and to the bar. Maybe she should have just gone home and eaten cereal, she thought as she dodged another elbow and felt someone else spill a drink on her robes. She finally made it to the bar and flagged down Hannah Abbot.

"Hermione! Good to see you! What's your poison tonight?" Hannah asked.

"Actually, I was just hoping to order some takeaway and maybe grab a bottle of wine to go," Hermione replied with a tired smile.

"Sure, love. Elfish or Muggle?" Hannah whipped out a notepad and began taking Hermione's order.

"Should be up in twenty or thirty, we're quite busy as you can see," Hannah said with a grin even as she was called away by another patron. Hannah did leave Hermione a bottle of butterbeer to drink while she waited.

She settled more firmly on her barstool and took out the _Quibbler._ The _Prophet_ had a bigger classified section, it would take more time to go through. And since the _Quibbler_ was more magazine and less newspaper, it was easier to navigate at the crowded bar. Hermione turned toward the back of the magazine and began searching the classifieds for properties to rent.

Halfway through, Hermione had circled half a dozen places to look into and was perusing an ad for what looked to be a lovely cottage near the sea in Dover.

"I'd take that one, kitten," a male voice husked in her ear.

Hermione turned around with a start and came face to face with Rabastan Lestrange. He'd been paroled, most of the Death Eaters had been. The ones who weren't bat-shite crazy, anyway. She appraised the man who hovered over his shoulder, eyeing the lines of tattoo that began at his neck and disappeared under the collar of his robes. Hermione liked a man with tattoos. She wondered what his were of.

"Why?" she asked him turning back around to the ad in the _Quibbler_. There was a small photo of the cottage, and it did have a beautiful exterior with a small garden and a fence around the whole property.

"I know the owner," Rabastan replied.

He suddenly pushed in closer to her and had a hand on either side of her, pressed to the bar. She heard him shout something over his shoulder, but his hands stayed on the bar, caging her in.

"Sorry, love," Rabastan said as he focussed on her once more. "Crowd is getting rowdy in here."

Hermione hummed in response, it was getting crazier, party-goers were getting louder and someone had turned the music up. She glanced at her watch, it had been twenty minutes, hopefully Hannah would be back with her food shortly.

"Who's the owner?" Hermione asked Rabastan. He stood so closely behind her that she could feel his breath ruffling in her hair.

"Nice bloke, tall, dark, handsome," Rabastan said. He stepped closer and Hermione could feel his body heat at her back. "In fact, I could maybe take you to see the cottage tonight."

Hermione thought about the offer. She really did want out of her flat. The more she thought about going back to a place with such bad memories, the more she just wanted out.

"Really? Tonight?" she asked.

"Mmm, if you're interested. Are you interested, kitten? A property like that will go fast."

Hermione was interested. It looked lovely, she could imagine lazy Sundays working in the garden, or enjoying the sound of the ocean that was behind the cottage.

"Here you are, Hermione," Hannah said as she placed a paper bag with steaming food inside. Next to the bag, she placed the bottle of elfish red wine Hermione had asked for. "Twelve sickles and three nuts."

Hermione dug in her bag and counted out fifteen sickles. She pushed the small stack to Hannah and smiled her thanks. She grabbed the food and her bottle of wine and turned to Rabastan.

"Let's go then," she replied.

She almost changed her mind at the wolfish grin Rabastan gave her.

"Follow me, kitten," Rabastan grabbed her free hand and pulled her through the crowd. His body size allowed him to cut through much easier than Hermione had a few minutes prior.

They reached the fireplace and waited in the small line of people who were also leaving the Leaky. Rabastan dropped her hand and placed it around her shoulder as he shuffled her forward into the Floo.

"Lestrange Sea Cottage," he said clearly as he dropped Floo powder at their feet and they were whirled away.

Stepping from the Floo Hermione came face-to-face with a fully furnished cottage.

"Looks like someone lives here already," Hermione said as she turned to Rabastan. Rabastan crossed the living room of the cottage, lighting candles and sconces as he went.

"Someone does," he replied as he tossed off his robes and went to the kitchen. There was a small pass through window between the living room and kitchen, through it, Hermione could see Rabastan collecting wine glasses and dishes. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who lives here?"

"Me," Rabastan grinned as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, two wine glasses dangled from one hand and the other held a couple of plates and some flatware.

"And it's for rent?" Hermione asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Well, not anymore," Rabastan said. He moved to the coffee table in front of the fireplace and placed the glasses and dishes on it.

"Aren't you going to take off your cloak?" he asked as he held out a hand for the bag of food and bottle of wine.

"Why do I feel like I've been played?"

"Because you have, kitten," Rabastan replied. He was behind her now and removed her cloak from her shoulders.

Hermione gave in, she was tired and she really did want the company. She set the food and wine on the table then took off her work robes as Rabastan hung her cloak on the coat rack near the door. She still had her skirt suit on, but kicked off her heels. She sat on the couch and began serving up the fish and chips. Rabastan poured them each a glass of wine and Hermione handed him a plate.

"Well, I'm still looking for a place to live, then," hermione said as she dug into the food. It was still hot and tasted delicious. Whoever Hannah had hired to cook for her was divine, Hermione thought as she leaned back into the couch.

"There's room enough here," Rabastan leered.

Hermione knew he was joking, but did pause to consider it. She really didn't want to live on her own and glancing around the cottage, and it was rather nice.

"When could I move in?" she asked. And then giggled when Rabastan choked on his chip and hastily took a swallow of wine.

"Maybe I won't let you leave tonight?" Rabastan said, recovering from his choking episode.

"Oh? How will you keep me here?" Hermione took a sip of wine and closed her eyes. The food was good, the wine delicious and the company wasn't half-bad.

"Hmmm, I could kidnap you. Take you hostage."

"What do you mean, you're taking me hostage? For what?" Hermione opened her eyes to find Rabastan had moved from the armchair and was sitting on the couch next to her.

"Oh, I'm sure I could think of reasons," Rabastan said as he let a finger trail along the edge of her blouse. His finger on her skin felt delectable.

Hermione felt her breath hitch, "Really?" She turned so she was facing Rabastan, as he dipped his head and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Mmm, yes," he murmured into her ear. Hermione shuddered as his breath ghosted over her ear. Ron was terrible about foreplay and Hermione loved having her ears touched. It was such an erogenous zone for her.

"Well, Mr. Lestrange. Seeing as you haven't restrained me yet," Hermione said as she stood. She wondered if he would play along. She hoped so.

"Oh, is that what you need, Granger?" Rabastan asked as he gripped her wrist and prevented her from moving any closer to the fireplace.

He too, stood and used his grip on her wrist to pull her closer. She found herself pressed into his hard body and her breath hitched again. It seemed Rabastan was picking up on all the signals she had been laying down for him.

"Restrained?" his voice was rough as he backed her into the wall next to the fireplace.

He placed the arm he had a grip on above her head and found her left hand and pushed it up to join her right. Then with both hands gripped in one of his he used his other to tilt her head up, catching her eyes.

"Mmm," she said as he stepped even closer to her, placing a knee between her thighs. She tilted her head up and bit her bottom lip. In her experience, that was always enough to get a kiss. And she was proved right this time too. Rabastan swooped down and captured her lips in a blistering kiss. From the kiss alone, Hermione felt her nipples pebble and she arched into him. Both excited by being restrained and frustrated that she couldn't pull him closer to her.

"Seem's you do," he murmured as he pulled away and left a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck. Hermione tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Seem's that way," she agreed as she squirmed against him. She could feel his length pressed into her belly and she was desperate to wrap her leg around him.

"Gods, witch," he groaned into her ear when she finally managed to slither her skirt high enough to wrap her right leg around his waist and pull him closer. Feeling his length press to her heated core did wonders for the arousal she was feeling.

His hand left her jaw and he pulled his wand out of his back pocket, with a tap to her wrists, he tossed the wand to the side and moved both hands down her sides. She tugged and found she couldn't move her hands at all. She smirked at him as she used the leverage from the restraints to bring her left leg around his waist too. He helped by placing a hand on each thigh and boosting her up.

She ground into him and they both moaned at the feel. One hand wrapped around her waist, he used the other to rip her shirt open, showing her creamy lacy bra, her nipples already stiff.

"Fuck," she murmured when he bent his head and licked her through the fabric of the bra.

"That's the plan, love," he breathed as he switched breasts.

"Thank the gods," Hermione replied as she tightened her legs around him.

Rabastan chuckled, as he slid a hand up her thigh and under her skirt. One hard tug later and her matching lace knickers fluttered to the floor. He quickly released his length and soon was filling Hermione. She wasn't quite ready enough to take him, and the resulting pinch of pain was perfect. It was raw and needy and vital and Hermione tipped her head back to the wall behind her as she groaned at the intrusion.

"Gods you're fucking tight," Rabastan panted into her ear. Then he bit her earlobe and Hermione felt a wave of arousal sweep over her. She tightened her legs and tilted her hips to take him deeper inside.

"I'm not quite convinced, Mr. Lestrange," Hermione murmured as she caught his eye and winked.

Rabastan rebutted with a hard pound inside her. "How about now?" he hissed as she tightened her muscles around his cock.

"I think you'll have to try a bit harder," Hermione whined as he showed her just how much harder he was willing to try.

They rocked together as they found a rhythm that worked for them both. Rabastan's hands and mouth were everywhere at once and Hermione was losing herself in the pleasure he wrought. With a hard bite to the spot where her neck and shoulder met and a few swipes of his thumb over her clit, Hermione came. She shouted her orgasm, and he kept the pressure on her hidden pearl, dragging her orgasm out. When she finally came to, Rabastan was still buried inside, hard and waiting.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered as he pulled out and pushed back into her now overly sensitive channel.

"Oh, kitten, I'm going to be fucking you for a long time," Rabastan said, emphasizing his words with thrusts from his hips.

Hermione felt yet another wave of desire roll through her at his words, "Don't stop."

"Can that pretty mouth of yours beg me for it?" Rabastan asked. He'd pulled out entirely and was teasing her clit with the head of his prick.

Hermione felt another orgasm begin to build at his ministrations. At this point she would beg for anything.

"Please, fuck me, Mr. Lestrange," she said coyly.

"Friends call me Bast, love. Don't you think we're friends yet?" Rabastan murmured into her ear. Hermione shivered in response.

"Bast!" she cried out at a particularly pleasurable thrust into her clit.

"Ah, ah, what's the secret word," Rabastan asked.

"Please, Bast. Fuck. Please, please, please," Hermione moaned. On her third please he impaled her again and it was enough to send Hermione over the edge. This time, she dragged Rabastan along with her.

They stood a moment longer, Rabastan buried inside her, Hermione hanging limply from her wrists, her head resting on Rabastan's shoulder. Then he released her and she gratefully brought her arms to rest over his shoulders and he carried them to the couch.

Sliding out of her with a hiss, he murmured, "We should make a habit of this."

Hermione hummed her agreement. She really liked this seaside cottage. She could only hope she'd see more of it, and the man who lived here.


	9. Day 9

**Day 9: Rodolphus Lestrange; "I'm happy to share."; Bellatrix Lestrange; "You've never seen a trick like this."**

 **Enjoy this tiny crack!drabble.**

* * *

Lord Voldemort walked into his throne room at Lestrange Manor to a sight he was not expecting. Rodolphus had Bellatrix bent over his throne and was pumping in and out of her madly. Neither had noticed him yet.

"You've never seen a trick like this…" Rodolphus groaned to his wife. Strangely, Voldemort felt a stirring in his loins. That hadn't happened since he regained his body.

"Oh, Roddy, just like that," Bellatrix moaned loudly. Voldemort felt more stirring and opened his robes to find he was erect. That had definitely not happened since he regained his body. He hadn't been too concerned about it in the three years since he'd become corporeal again. But now, now he kind of wanted to join in with two of his most devoted followers. They were so wrapped up in each other though, they still hadn't noticed him. Should he clear his throat. He didn't want to scare them. He looked down again at his erection, it was long and thin and pale. He decided to palm it, oh that felt nice. He almost groaned aloud, but caught himself just in time.

He took a few steps closer to the fornicating couple, and moved his hand up and down on his prick.

Finally, Bellatrix opened her eyes and caught him staring at them.

"My Lord," she squealed as she tried to push Rodolphus off of her.

"Oh, none of that Trixie," Rodolphus moaned into his wife's ear, still not noticing that Voldemort was wanking to the tableau they were displaying. He gripped his wife tighter as he pounded harder.

"Roddy, the Dark Lord stands before us," Bellatrix groaned in a mixture of fear and arousal that had Voldemort's cock dripping.

"Well, I'm happy to share," Rodolphus replied as he finally looked up and caught sight of Voldemort.

"Oh, please do," Voldemort replied as he shrugged off his open robe and stepped closer to the pair.

His most devoted followers would become his lovers. There was something right about that.


	10. Day 10

**Day 10: Fenrir Greyback; "Are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?"; Hermione Granger; "I'm the Big Bad Wolf."**

 **This is kind of a tease, sorry.**

* * *

Hermione was running late, she hated being late, but she'd had to stay at work putting books away in the Uni library. She dashed to her apartment and changed quickly. There was a fancy dress party at her favorite bar that she'd promised she would attend when Ginny asked last week. Secretly, Hermione loved Hallowe'en and dressing up. It wasn't common for wizards to participate in Hallowe'en that way, but Hermione loved it as it reminded her of her childhood. She threw her big black cloak on and then charmed it red. A quick transfiguration and her bag became a basket. Hermione took a moment to look in the mirror, it was the perfect Little Red Riding Hood costume. Maybe she'd even find her Big Bad Wolf tonight, she could only hope.

She'd been going through a bit of a dry spell lately, and was really hoping the party at the bar would change that. She was lonely and more importantly, horny. And her hand was only capable of giving her so much. The problem with most of the men she met was that they weren't men at all, but boys. Hermione was tired of boys. She sighed and tucked her wand into the holster she had attached to her bra, right between her breasts. Then with a last plump of her chest and fluff of her hair, she left her apartment.

Taking a quick glance at her watch, Hermione trotted down the stairs, it was eleven thirty, almost an hour late. Hopefully, Ginny would have a few drinks in her and wouldn't care so much that Hermione was late. The bar was at least close to her apartment. Only a few blocks away, and she could hear the music and see the party pouring out into the street. She grinned as she stepped inside, Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' was playing. She loved that song. She bobbed her head as she wound herself through the crowd, looking for Ginny. She finally spotted her, about to make out with her boyfriend Blaise. Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly Ginny wasn't missing her. She changed her direction and headed for the bar.

After waving her hand for several minutes the bartender finally made his way to her and she was able to order her drink. A simple firewhisky. It would be easy to make and no sooner had she thought that and it was in her hand. She smiled and took a sip, but was almost immediately bumped and spilled the majority of her drink down her front. She whipped around to see who had run into her, not really thinking she would catch anyone, because the bar was so crowded, and came face to face with a giant of a man. He stood at least a foot taller than her not so short height of five feet seven inches. He had dark, wavy hair that he wore past his shoulders, matched with the pair of lightest blue eyes she thought she'd ever seen. His dark facial hair was kept neat and Hermione could almost imagine it scratching her cheek as she kissed him.

"Are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?" he asked, giving her the once-over. His voice was deep and sensuous and Hermione's insides squirmed at the sound of it.

Hermione nodded, and looked down, realizing she was soaking wet. She whipped her wand out and cast a Scourgify and drying spell.

"Well, then, I'm the Big Bad Wolf," and he grinned. That grin made her panties slick, it promised wicked things and Hermione wanted to know them all.

"Really? I was looking for the Big Bad Wolf tonight," Hermione said as she placed a hand on his chest. Very firm, very solid. Hermione approved.

The man leaned down to whisper in her ear and that action alone had Hermione's nipples tightening.

"Good thing you've found him then, Little Red," he whispered. Hermione found herself clutching the cloak the man was wearing, she felt a little weak in the knees at the sexual vibes this man was throwing her way.

"Care to take me to your cabin and ravish me then?" Hermione breathed as he pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Are you sure, little girl?" His eyes spoke of hidden delights.

"Yes," Hermione hissed.

"Follow me," he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd and out onto the street. She caught Ginny's eye as she passed and when Ginny gave her two thumbs up, Hermione laughed and waved her hand. Things were certainly looking up. She wanted to climb this man like a tree, and that thought did delicious things to her insides.

As they made it out onto the street and passed most of the crowd, Hermione pulled on his hand, "Wait a moment."

"Having second thoughts?" he asked as he turned to face her. He dropped his hold on her hand and crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"Oh, gods, no. I just wanted to know your name."

The man laughed darkly, "Fenrir Greyback. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger," she stuck out her hand, and he shook it. Then pulled it close and kissed the back. Then turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist. Hermione felt herself melt a little.

"Your place or mine?" he asked as he pulled her in and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Mine, it's right here," Hermione gestured at the apartment building a few doors down.

"Mmm, good," he hummed as he leaned in and slanted his lips over hers. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into him, he was all hard muscle and she relished the feel of him against her. He bit her bottom lip and when Hermione groaned, he swept his tongue inside her mouth, ravishing her. She couldn't wait to get him into her bed.


	11. Day 11

**Day 11: Thorfinn Rowle; "What did you do with the body?"; Antonin Dolohov; "I fucking hate Halloween!"**

 **Naughty Antonin and Thorfinn below!**

* * *

Antonin Dolohov was trudging through the mud. It had been raining for a month and the mud was everywhere. On his clothes, in his boots, hair, ears, he was even tasting it in everything he put into his mouth. He couldn't wait until this fucking mission was over. 'Watch the Order.' What the hell kind of order was that anyway? 'Watch?' Antonin didn't want to _watch_ anything. He wanted to murder, and pillage, and plunder. What he was told he was going to get to do by signing up to be a Death Eater.

"What did you do with the body?" Thorfinn Rowle asked as he too trudged into the makeshift camp they had made.

Antonin gestured behind him. So he hadn't just been watching. He did a little murdering too. It was only a little, just another useless Muggle. Gone from the world for good.

"Next time, get rid of it properly," Thorfinn growled as he set about transfiguring the Muggle into a dead tree branch. Traceless, nobody would ever find him. Or, at least he wouldn't be found as long as Rowle lived.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Hallowe'en, though, mate," Antonin replied. He loved Hallowe'en.

"I fucking hate Hallowe'en!" Thorfinn shouted.

"Woah, calm down. You'll alert the targets," Antonin placated as he made his way in the rain and the mud toward his partner.

"Oh, fuck them too. They're fucking toying with us, they are," Thorfinn growled and kicked at the ground in the direction of the hidden tent.

It hadn't taken much, but they'd been able to stow a tracker on the tent the 'Golden Trio' were camping in. And so, Antonin and his partner Thorfinn were stuck, following them around the countryside. 'Watch them.' The Dark Lord had said. For what? Antonin wanted to know, but he'd bitten his tongue as usual.

"Hey, mate, what makes you say that?" Antonin asked. They set up their own camp, a good deal away from the 'Golden Trio's', with better wards, and took turns watching their encampment. The tracker on the tent was keyed to them both, which allowed them to see through their wards. It was a handy bit of magic that Thorfinn had come up with.

"Fucking, Mudblood. She was bathing, alone today. Left the tent door wide open. Then she… she…" Thorfinn's face grew red and Antonin could see how flustered. Neither of them had been in the company of a woman in months, he could well imagine what watching the Mudblood bathe would do to a wizard.

"She what? Winked at you?" Antonin asked.

"No! She began pleasuring herself," Thorfinn growled and dropped his head in his hands.

That did surprise Antonin. It seemed out of character for the Mudblood, she seemed so pristine and virginal.

"Did she put on a good show?"

"Bloody, amazing," Thorfinn breathed and Antonin chuckled. Maybe he could catch her at it soon. He could use with a good wank himself.


	12. Day 12

**Day 12: Amycus Carrow; "Remember when Halloween was about pumpkins, not murder?"; A broken picture frame; A dead muggle**

 **This one is tiny!**

* * *

"Remember when Hallowe'en was about pumpkins, not murder?" Alecto Carrow asked her brother as she toed the dead Muggle in front of her. She sighed. She knew what becoming a Death Eater was all about, but that didn't mean she enjoyed all aspects of it. It was like any other job, she supposed.

"Mmm, and when was that, dear sister?" Amycus Carrow asked her.

"You know when we were kids. At Hogwarts," Alecto replied. She repaired a broken picture frame magically as she went about removing all signs of a struggle from the home.

"Well, technically it's not Hallowe'en yet," Amycus said.

Alecto glanced at her watch, five minutes after midnight. "Wrong as usual, big brother. It's five past and we're late to meet the Dark Lord."

"Alright, let's set this Muggle on Shacklebolt's lawn and get going then," Amycus replied setting the coffee table and couch back to rights.

Amycus did the dirty work, he Apparated the Muggle to Shacklebolt's front lawn and left him there. Taunting the Auror and Order member. Alecto did appreciate that. At least she had her brother looking out for her.


	13. Day 13

**Day 13: Regulus Black; A barking dog; "Listen, if you don't hear from me in a while, have a killer Halloween."; An umbrella**

 **Writing Regulus always makes me a bit sad.**

* * *

A dog barked as Regulus hurried down the street. He'd just been from a meeting with the Dark Lord and he realized something hideous. The Dark Lord had asked for the use of one of Regulus' house elves, so he sent Kreacher along. Regulus looked down at the poor creature in his arms, he needed some healing potions and possibly the Matriarch of his house-elf line's help.

"I'll get you help, I swear, Kreacher," Regulus prompted as he blew through the door of his family home in Grimmauld Place. "Fing-fing!" Regulus shouted, calling for the Matriarch.

Regulus descended the stairs and placed Kreacher on the kitchen table. A slow shuffle alerted him to Fing-fing's presence.

"Master Regulus," the old elf said slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Fing-fing, I don't know what he did to him. But it was bad. Can you fix him?" Regulus felt himself hyperventilate at the thought of losing the only friend he had left.

"It's alright, Master Regulus. Fing-fing is here to help. Let me see him," Fing-fing said as she slowly climbed the bench and table to get a good look at Kreacher.

"Ach, it is a nasty potion that did this," Fing-fing muttered. She snapped her fingers and a long skinny purple potions bottle appeared in her hand. She propped Kreacher's mouth opened and poured the potion inside. Then she placed a hand on either side of his head, just in front of his ears and began to chant in a language Regulus didn't understand. He'd never even heard it spoken before. Did house-elves have their own language?

Fing-fing removed her hands and Kreacher's tortured breathing slowed to something more like peace.

"Let him sleep, Master Regulus. He'll be right as rain," Fing-fing said and patted Regulus' shoulder as she climbed down off the table.

"Right, thank you, Fing-fing," Regulus gathered Kreacher up and took him to his nest hidden inside Regulus' room. After Sirius had left, because Regulus' parents beat him nearly to death, Regulus had begged Kreacher to move into his room in a bid to protect himself from his parents. Regulus shouldn't have been worried, he had always been doted on. Because he was too weak to follow in his brother's footsteps.

Several days later, Regulus had finally convinced Kreacher to tell him what the Dark Lord had him do. Regulus was certain it was a Horcrux the Dark Lord asked Kreacher to help him hide. A Horcrux, Regulus shuddered at the thought. Why the Dark Lord thought splitting his soul was a good idea, Regulus did not know. Anyone who followed the old ways knew better than that. Or so Regulus thought.

He was determined to thwart the Dark Lord. He would retrieve that Horcrux and destroy it. Even if it meant Regulus' own death. But, first, he had to say goodbye to someone. He stood waiting outside the employee entrance of the Ministry with an umbrella shielding him from the never-ending autumnal rains. He spotted Sirius as he left, finally without James Potter in tow and took off, following him down the street.

They went several blocks before Sirius led him to an alley. "Why are you following me, Reggie?"

"Just wanted to see you, I suspect," Regulus replied as he lowered his umbrella and cast an Impervious charm over the alley.

"Why? You haven't wanted to see me in years?" Sirius asked as he finally turned around to face his brother.

"Want and ability are different things, Siri."

"Fine, why are you now able to see me? What's changed?"

"I can't tell you that. Just. I wanted to see you is all."

"Here I am, look away," Sirius replied. Regulus smiled, his brother always was a sarcastic arse. "Anything else, Reggie?"

"Listen, if you don't hear from me in a while, have a killer Halloween," Regulus smiled once more at his brother. He turned and put up his umbrella again as he walked out of the alley. It was time to go fetch that Horcrux.


	14. Day 14

**Day 14;** **Bellatrix Lestrange;** **Divination cards;** **A cursed dagger;** **"All I've got to do is a kill a man pure of blood and wicked of mind."**

 **Technically, a rewrite of history, but I kind of like the thought of naughty Lestrange twins...**

* * *

"Listen, it'll be easy, Bella," Rodolphus was telling her.

"Right. All I've got to do is kill a man pure of blood and wicked of mind, and the dagger will be properly cursed," Bellatrix mumbled as she thought over the directions.

"Don't forget the Divination cards in a pentagram inside a salt circle," Rabastan reminded her.

"Right. Divination cards in a pentagram, salt circle, kill a pureblood with a wicked mind and the dagger will be cursed. I think I can handle that. Who should I kill?" Bellatrix asked as she looked up at the pair of brothers.

Bellatrix was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and the Lestrange twins had taken her under their wing. They were seventh years and the most popular boys at school. They'd come back from the summer with fascinating skull and snake tattoos on their inner left forearms. Bellatrix wanted one too. She'd begged and pleaded for weeks to get one, and finally, Rodolphus had relented.

He'd told her about a new Dark Lord, who would Scourgify the earth of Muggles and Mudbloods and usher in an age of pure-blood supremacy. Bellatrix couldn't wait. She hated hiding in the shadows like a common rat. She was a pure-blood and a powerful one at that. She deserved to be showcased to the world, not hidden away.

"Well, the Dark Lord has suggested maybe one of his enemies," Rodolphus told her.

"Who would oppose him? He's so powerful," Bellatrix gushed. He'd come to meet her one weekend at Hogsmeade.

"Who indeed?" Rabastan chuckled darkly as he stroked Bellatrix's arm. She held the knife reverently in front of her.

"You can't mean…" Bellatrix trailed off. Her father did oppose her joining the Dark Lord. Not for any reason Bellatrix could understand, jealousy she suspected.

"Is he pure of blood?" Rodolphus asked as he came to standing and stood behind her, stroking a hand down her back and resting it on her hip.

"Yes," Bellatrix hissed at the gentle pressure. The reminder of what they had done the previous evening.

"Is he wicked of mind?" Rabastan asked as he stood in front of her and pulled her body close to his, pushing his arousal into her stomach.

"Yes," Bellatrix groaned at feeling the twinned arousal of her lovers on either side of her.

"Then he's the perfect candidate," Rodolphus hummed as he leaned down and bit her at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Yes!" Bellatrix moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

She would kill her father, remove an enemy from the Dark Lord, be accepted in his ranks, and finally have the cursed blade she'd been dying for.


	15. Day 15

**Day 15: Draco Malfoy; A werewolf; "I think we're lost."; "Is that...blood?"**

 **This should be considered a lost scene from my WIP Becoming Beta.**

* * *

"I think we're lost," Draco said to his Alpha. They'd been tromping through the wood surrounding Malfoy Manor for what seemed like days but had probably only been hours. Draco wasn't even sure why they were out here.

"We're not lost, pup. I'm using my nose to navigate. You should be too," Fenrir Greyback replied. He'd bitten Draco two months ago and they were busy looking for a lone wolf that Fenrir had smelled nosing around the pack the last full moon. Which was only a few days ago.

They walked a little further, Fenrir lifting his head to sniff the air. Draco thought he looked ridiculous and he was certainly not lifting his head in the air like that. He may be a werewolf, but he wasn't uncouth.

"Damnit, pup," Fenrir growled at him and turned toward him. Draco jumped.

"What? What did I do?" Draco asked.

"You aren't accepting of your fate. You're a fucking werewolf, act like one!" Fenrir demanded.

"No," Draco said petulantly.

Fenrir backhanded him, hard. Draco fell to the forest floor with a cry. He hadn't been hit by anyone since Granger in third year.

"Get up!" Fenrir shouted at Draco.

Draco scrambled to comply. He quickly realized he couldn't be the petulant schoolboy anymore. He wiped the back of his hand across his face and it came away bloody.

"Is that… blood?" Fenrir asked. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled it close. Then whipped his wand out and cleaned Draco's bloody lip. "Fuck, sorry, pup. That was not intentional," Fenrir muttered.

"Let's go back, we're not finding anything anyway," Fenrir said as he led Draco back through the wood toward the Manor and the way they'd come.

Draco had only seen two changes. He was a pup yet and didn't know if Fenrir was how all werewolves were or if that was just Fenrir. He didn't know and felt at a disadvantage, all his time was taken up with pack business. He almost couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and normal life. Then Draco thought about it, normal life. He didn't have a normal life, not now. And he wouldn't again. Life wasn't ever going to be normal. He could either accept his fate or be dragged to it kicking and screaming by the man leading him. He took a deep breath. It was time. He just had to accept it and figure out where to go from here. So he did. And his life was never the same again.


	16. Day 16

**Day 16: Antonin Dolohov; A cabin in the woods; "There's a bear out there."; "Aren't you a little old to be Trick or Treating?"**

 **I'm on a Thormione kick...**

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Hermione and Luna frantically banged on the door of the cabin. She and Luna had been walking deep in the Forbidden Forest when they had disturbed something big. It roared, and they couldn't catch sight of it, but took off at a sprint. They couldn't Apparate within the confines of the Forbidden Forest, it was a new protection for the Centaurs in a deal Hermione had just finalized the previous month. Luna thought it was a bear. Hermione thought she was crazy. No way there were ordinary, normal bears in the Forbidden Forest full of magical creatures.

"Aren't you a little old to be Trick or Treating?" the man who answered the door said as he took in their outfits. They were dressed appropriately, but Luna had charmed their cloaks red, so they did look like they were wearing Little Red Riding Hood costumes. Luna said it was to keep the nargles at bay. Hermione just nodded and went along with it. They had been in search of blibbering humdingers, which were colorblind, so it didn't matter what they were wearing.

Hermione didn't answer him, she shoved past him, pulling Luna with her and slammed the door shut.

"There's a bear out there," she said, pointing to outside the cabin.

The man turned around and stared at the two women. It was Antonin Dolohov.

"For fuck's sake, can my day get any worse," Hermione groaned. She turned to Luna, "I think I'll take my chances with the bear."

Luna grabbed her arm before Hermione could make it back to the door, "Now, hang on, Hermione. Mr. Dolohov, we mean no harm. Nor do we plan to tell anyone where you are. We just need safety until the bear decides to leave, then we'll be out of your hair," Luna gave him a very Luna grin.

The war had ended three years ago, and Dolohov was one of the last remaining, 'unfound' Death Eaters, and Hermione and Luna had just found him living within the confines of the Forbidden Forest. A direct violation of the treaty she had just put into place.

Hermione waited to see what Dolohov would say and she was not disappointed.

"Well, I think payment for your continued safety should be established," he leered at the two of them.

"Your payment is we don't tell the Ministry where you are," Hermione growled.

Dolohov tilted his head to the side, "I think not. I could cast you both out now, no harm, no foul and that nasty bear I hear running toward the cabin would take care of the two of you. What did you do to him?"

"Listen, here —"

"Let me deal with Dolohov, Hermione," Luna said and patted her arm. She left Hermione standing in what appeared to be the main living area and guided Dolohov to behind a door that Hermione assumed was the bedroom. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know how Luna planned to 'deal with' Dolohov. She hoped they put up a silencing charm.

She took in the room around here, there were several bookcases and a worn, plaid couch huddled around a fireplace. In the far corner was a kitchen along one wall and a second door that Hermione assumed led to the washroom. A quick look confirmed her theory. She turned back to the bookcases and began to peruse their contents. Many of the books were written in Russian, which she couldn't read. She did find a fascinating treatise on the use of transfiguration in curse breaking and took it down. Who knew how long Luna would be. She could still hear the bear outside of the cabin, rustling around. She plopped down on the couch and opened the book.

It was sometime later, that Hermione opened her eyes to find that darkness had fallen. Neither Luna nor Dolohov were anywhere to be seen. Hermione lit a fire in the fireplace and luxuriated in the warmth and light it created.

Suddenly there was a growling noise from outside the cabin. Hermione stood quickly and the book in her lap fell to the floor with a thump. Then there was a larger thump and the door the cabin shook.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered, she backed away from the door and toward the bedroom.

"Luna, Dolohov," she called out but heard nothing back. "Shit," she muttered as she found herself with her back to the bedroom door and heavier thumps hitting the front door of the cabin. She twisted the knob and backed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. She whirled around and came face to face with Dolohov fucking Luna doggy style. He looked over his shoulder at her but didn't stop pumping his hips.

"There's a bear out there," she told him even as she couldn't take her eyes off of the way his cock pumped in and out of her friend.

"Are you going to join us, Hermione?" Luna asked breathlessly. "I hope so."

"Ummm, maybe we can deal with the bear trying to break down the front door first," Hermione replied. She waved her wand and canceled the silencing charm on the bedroom. Then all three of them heard the roar and a final loud thump. Hermione was sure the front door had flown open.

"Shit," Dolohov muttered. He pulled out of Luna, "Sorry, love. Gotta take care of this."

He left the bedroom stark naked and Hermione tried but failed to keep her eyes off his perfectly rounded arse.

"He is rather beautiful, isn't he?" Luna asked dreamily and Hermione could only nod her agreement.

Instead of further roars, they heard a human voice, and then two, arguing. Hermione couldn't stop her curiosity and opened the bedroom door, despite the fact that her friend still hadn't donned a stitch of clothing.

Dolohov was arguing with Thorfinn Rowle of all people.

"... stay away from here! This is how we'll get caught!" Dolohov was whisper-shouting.

"But they smelled so fucking good, I couldn't…" Rowle trailed off when he saw Hermione and Luna looking at him. "Already been sampling, Antonin?"

Dolohov smirked as his gaze swept over Hermione and Luna, "Well, Lovegood was down. But Granger's an icy bitch, still."

"I could warm the lady up," Rowle offered as he stepped around Dolohov and toward Hermione. Luna slipped from behind Hermione and went to Dolohov.

"Traitor!" Hermione whispered to her.

"Try it. You might like it," Luna said back with a wink.

Rowle and Dolohov both laughed at that. Luna and Dolohov disappeared into the bedroom again, and Hermione was standing close enough to the door that she felt the silencing charm go back up. She was on her own with Rowle in the living room.

"Were you the bear?" Hermione accused.

Rowle tipped his head to the side and then transformed into a very large brown bear. He stepped forward as Hermione stepped back into the wall behind her. The bear kept coming and pressed his nose into Hermione's abdomen, giving a large sniff. A blink of an eye and Rowle was before her again, this time, much, much closer.

"You smell divine," he told her. "Like you are my mate. It's why I chased the bear you startled off and after you."

"I—"

Rowle dipped his and Hermione let out a squeak just before his lips met hers. She stood stiffly for a moment, and as he moved his lips over hers a sense of rightness and finality swept through her. Like a part of her had been missing and she didn't know it. Until now. Now she knew, this man, he was hers. She kissed him back and found her arms pulling him closer and winding her hands in his wild mane.

He growled in response and hauled her closer to him. Eventually dropping his hands to her thighs and picking her up, leaning her against the wall, pushing his hardness into her. She mewled in response.

They were broken from their kiss when the door next to them whipped open and a naked Dolohov cleared his throat.

"Silencing charm is only set to go one way, mate," he mumbled.

"Fix it then," Rowle replied and bent back to Hermione. She would never tire of him, never tire of this. It was good and right and hers.


	17. Day 17

**Day 17: Fenrir Greyback; A blood moon; "Some things are beyond control or reason."; "All I wanted was a little pumpkin spice."**

 **Fluffy? This is fluffy Fenrir. Or, as fluffy as I can do Fenrir.**

* * *

Fenrir Greyback had a very brief glimpse of the blood moon rising above the horizon before he began transitioning into a werewolf. After so many years, it wasn't even that painful anymore. More of an annoyance than anything else. When he caught his breath from the transformation he stood and gazed around the much less vivid forest. He'd been coming to the Forbidden Forest for years for his monthly transformations. His mate was here. He could smell her. But he didn't know who she was and he was determined to find her. And one of these months, he would.

He raced through the forest to Hogwarts grounds, where his mate lived. He paced the edge of the forest, not daring to step foot onto the grounds. Not yet. Not with Snape still as Headmaster. Snape knew him and wouldn't hesitate to turn him over to the authorities that Fenrir had been alluding for the last seven years. Seven years on the run was a long time. Fenrir just wanted to find his mate and take her away. But she never left the castle.

Except, this night she did. He smelled her as soon as she stepped foot outside. He watched and waited at the edge of the forest as she came closer and closer, finally stopping right near the edge. Fenrir inhaled deeply, cinnamon, spice, human, female, home. His mate. It was her, he was sure of it. He tried to get a look at her face, but it was in shadows. It didn't matter, he'd follow her.

She crept into the forest, following well-known potions hunting trails. Fenrir usually stayed away from the trails, he didn't want to be caught by Snape, the person who usually took them. But a blood moon was good for harvesting certain ingredients, he knew. So he followed her, keeping off the trail and to the wood. Quiet step after quiet step and he was sure she didn't even realize she was being followed.

When she was distracted, he crept forward, he couldn't get enough of her scent. And then she turned abruptly and caught him. He froze, not moving. Then slowly, very slowly he lowered himself to the ground and rolled over, showing her his belly.

She laughed, "Who are you?"

She leaned down and let him sniff her hand, he did, then licked it. She patted his belly and he whined when she pulled away.

"Needy, thing, aren't you?" she smiled and gave him more belly rubs. Oh, he was a needy thing. He needed her.

"Hmm, well you aren't Remus. Or Teddy, they are both lighter than you. Who else is a werewolf…" she trailed off as if she made the connection.

"Greyback?" she asked. Fenrir didn't give any confirmation. He didn't want to scare her away.

"No, can't be. No way he's still hiding in Britain. We'll just have to wait until sunup, won't we?" she gave him a final belly rub before moving off to begin collecting potions ingredients.

His mate spent the entire night, harvesting ingredients, things his wolf side of him couldn't even begin to categorize. He watched her all the while, sometimes just lying on his belly gazing at her. Others bumping into her legs, begging for attention. Finally, the sun was beginning to rise and she sat down with her back to a tree.

Fenrir still wasn't sure who she was. It was always like this when he was a wolf unless he had a smell to connect to a face, he couldn't recognize anybody. And since he didn't actually know who his mate was, just her scent, he didn't know who this woman was.

She pulled out a thermos of coffee and took a sip. Dropping one of the ingredients inside.

"Mmm…" she hummed. "I'll share when you change back," she promised.

Just then, the transition started and soon, Fenrir was lying naked and panting in front of a very shocked Hermione Granger.

"Greyback?" she asked in disbelief.

He managed to get to his feet and squatted before her, unashamed of his nudity.

"That's me," he replied.

"Why are you here?"

"For you."

"What?"

"I've been coming to the Forbidden Forest for my transformation for years. I could smell my mate. She was at Hogwarts. It's you."

"I — I don't know what to say? Why? What if I don't want to be your mate?"

"Some things are beyond control or reason. And I think you'll want to be my mate," he grinned wolfishly at her.

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin in defiance and he slowly crawled himself forward until his face was just inches from hers. "Take a deep breath," he murmured as he bounced his gaze between her eyes and her lush mouth.

She did and he watched her eyes flutter as his scent washed over her. Already, the pheromones were working their magic.

"Gods, why do you smell delicious?" she asked as her eyes opened and she looked at him with curiosity instead of contempt.

"Mate," he replied with a grin.

"All I wanted was a little pumpkin spice," she muttered as she looked down at her forgotten coffee.

"And you got me too, lucky witch," Fenrir replied as he dipped his head and tasted her. This was it. She was his. He couldn't wait for the rest of his life to begin.


	18. Day 18

**Day 18:** **Thorfinn Rowle;** **Samhain Ball;** **"What I wouldn't give to get a peek under your mask... and your dress.";** **A blood sacrifice**

 **This one turned out longer than I expected and rather more heated than I had originally planned. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione twirled around the dance floor in the arms of her masked partner. It was the annual Malfoy Samhain Ball and Hermione had finally been convinced to go. Draco had begged and begged her to attend, but Hermione, fresh from her divorce from Ron was reluctant. Harry had worn her down where his husband could not finally given her the puppy dog eyes that she couldn't refuse and she had broken down and let Ginny take her shopping.

And here she was, dancing with a huge, mysterious stranger. Who smelled delicious and Hermione wanted to climb him like a tree. It had been so, so, so long since she'd had good sex and here, in this stranger's arms, she found herself more aroused than she had been in ages. He danced divinely, whirling her around the floor with ease.

"Will you be attending the sacrifice later?" he asked. Hermione nodded. The unmasking began at the sacrifice in the Malfoy family ritual circle. All guests who wanted to, were invited to witness the Malfoy family blood sacrifice they did every Samhain. It sounded scarier to Hermione's Muggleborn ears than it really was, apparently. Harry had explained that he, Draco, Narcissa, and their son, Scorpius would each make a small cut on their hand. Say a few spells, and drip their blood onto Malfoy land. That was it, a small blood sacrifice ritual that went back hundreds of years. Apparently, it did all sorts of things, from strengthening the wards around the Manor, to ensuring fertility to the land, to a very slight compulsion on the Goblins to keep them honest. Hermione was a little disgruntled when hearing the bit about the Goblins, but Harry assured her it was very slight. Since this would be Harry's fifteenth year participating, Hermione believed him. It was Harry Potter, after all, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Who later married a Death Eater. The papers had had a field day with that, and even today, Hermione had to snigger at the amount of press Harry and his 'Death Eater' husband received.

Hermione was grateful to the pair when her own marriage blew up in her face, Harry and Draco had very graciously taken her in and begun making all sorts of donations and hosting parties. Attempting to keep the press from witnessing the implosion that was Hermione and Ron's divorce, by keeping the focus on them. It had helped. Besides a few small articles, buried deep inside, Hermione's divorce had seen almost no press coverage.

The dance ended, and the giant stranger she had been dancing with, bent over her hand, giving it a kiss.

"I'm glad you'll be at the sacrifice," he said. "Would you care for a drink?" Hermione nodded and grasped his proffered arm. They made their way to the drinks table making small talk about the party.

"Have you attended one of these before?" Hermione asked him. He gave her a measured look for several minutes and then nodded his head.

"This is my first," Hermione admitted. "My ex-husband doesn't get along with Draco," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, your first and has anyone told you what happens after the sacrifice?"

"The unmasking, not?" Hermione asked. The stranger chuckled darkly and Hermione shivered. She wondered who this man was, and why he was courting her, surely there were other witches to dance with.

"Yes, the unmasking. I meant the magics involved."

"Hmm, Harry said something about that, but didn't elaborate… Is there something I should know?"

"Let's just say that things can get heated," the stranger smirked at her. _Gods, even his smirk is sexy_ , Hermione thought distantly as she sipped her drink. She raised her eyebrow at him and then realized he wouldn't be able to see it due to her own mask.

"Heated how?" Hermione asked.

The man chuckled darkly again, "Have you attended a wizard bonding done in the old ways?"

Hermione had, Draco and Harry had done a bonding in the old ways. She thought back to their wedding fondly, it was the night she and Ron had conceived Rose. Oh… she remembered what had happened after the bonding. A huge burst of magic had settled over the guests. Hermione had never wanted Ron as much as she did that night and practically dragged him to their room to shag before the reception began.

"I see you have," the man laughed, tipping his drink at the blush rising on Hermione's cheeks.

"I'd love to see how far down the blush goes," the man leered and Hermione felt the heat in her cheeks burn brighter.

"I —" Hermione was cut off by the sound of a trumpet.

"We'll begin the sacrifice now, for any who plan to attend," Draco announced to the room.

"Shall we?" the man asked, proffering his arm once more. Hermione shifted her weight in indecision. She knew what would happen if she attended the sacrifice on this man's arm. They'd sleep together. And it would probably be amazing. She really was rather horny. She nodded her head and steeled her reserve, then took his arm and he led them out of the ballroom with about half of the crowd.

"How many of these have you attended?" Hermione asked the stranger. Maybe this was his gig, attending the Malfoy Samhain and Beltane balls so he could get laid. Hermione could understand that. Even well before her divorce, Hermione and Ron weren't sleeping together. And since the divorce, Hermione hadn't much felt like dating. Who wanted to date her? She was almost forty and had two kids.

"This is my first in quite a few years, actually," the man replied as they stepped outside the Manor and headed toward the ritual circle. It held a place of prominence in the center of the huge Malfoy gardens that Narcissa prided herself on.

"Oh, why is that?" Hermione asked.

"I've been away," the man replied simply.

They gathered with the rest of the guests in a loose circle around the ritual circle. Draco, Harry, Scorpius, and Narcissa were already in the circle. Scorpius was spreading salt around the circle as Narcissa was casting over a knife. Harry was setting candles at the points of the pentagram and Draco lit them. Soon the four of them stood with their backs to the audience and began chanting in unison. Hermione couldn't quite hear what they were saying, the wind was blowing and as the chanting continued, the wind blew harder. Soon her hair and dress were whipping around her and she clung to the man next to her to stay upright.

"Almost over," he murmured into her ear as he moved to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her. She leaned back into his solid warmth, grateful for what an excellent wind block he made.

Then the chanting grew louder and Hermione could see Narcissa cutting her hand. She passed the knife to her left to Harry, who also cut his hand, and so on. After they had each made a cut, they took their balled hands and held them up over the earth at the center of the circle. As soon as the first drop of blood hit the earth a powerful wave of magic swept over the gathered and then another and another until each person had dropped seven drops into the earth.

Each wave that hit Hermione raced through her, igniting her blood and revving her hormones. By the time the final wave passed she was sweating and panting. The man behind her was too.

"What I wouldn't give to get a peek under your mask... and your dress," he panted into her ear.

"Oh, gods," Hermione groaned. She was ready to rip her mask and dress off. She turned herself around so she was facing the man and pulled him down by his shaggy golden hair for a kiss. His mouth slanted over hers and Hermione's heart rate increased as they kissed. He was an excellent kisser, teasing and playful one moment then commanding and forceful the next. Hermione couldn't stop the soft moan that slipped out of her and was immediately swallowed by the man.

She didn't notice all the other couples around them, also kissing, or Narcissa whisking her grandson away to the Manor and back to the dance. She did finally pull away when she felt the man begin to turn them and back her into the hedge maze that surrounded the ritual circle.

"Let's find somewhere more secluded," he murmured as he broke the kiss and began kissing his way down Hermione's neck. She nodded her agreement then lifted her leg to wrap around his waist.

The man caught her meaning and leaned down, lifting her by the backs of the thighs, Hermione's dress was in the way, but she didn't care, she wrapped both legs around him and her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he strode forward. He finally looked up from her neck when he almost walked them into a hedge and Hermione took her own chance to nibble on his ear. He shifted her in his arms and Hermione could feel his hard length pressing into her core.

"Gods," she moaned as she rolled her hips into his, increasing the pressure.

"Careful witch," he hissed.

"Come on," Hermione groaned into his ear. "This is fine," she muttered not bothering to look around.

"Take off your mask, witch," he told her as he set her back on her feet. Hermione fiddled with the ties at the back of her head, and when she couldn't loosen them, she tore her mask off and found herself face-to-face with Thorfinn Rowle, convicted Death Eater and recent Azkaban parolee.

"Rowle?" she was confused, and a little scared.

"Granger," he said. He held his hand out to her, allowing her to make the decision. She swept her eyes over the man, she was still insanely attracted to him. And who cared, she wasn't marrying the man, she just wanted a fuck. She placed her hand in his and tugged him to her.

"Thank the gods," he muttered just before kissing her again. She hummed her agreement as he slid a hand down the front of her dress and cupped her left breast. He thumbed her nipple into a peak and she wriggled to push the dress off her arms. He reached his other hand around and pulled down the zipper. The dress soon pooled at Hermione's feet and she stood before Rowle in just her knickers, she hadn't been able to wear a bra with it.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Rowle said as he stood back to take her in.

Hermione blushed at his comments, clearly, he was flattering her. She knew that her hips were too wide and her belly was flabby from two pregnancies and her disdain for exercise.

"You have too many clothes on," she replied as she stepped forward and began working on the buttons of his robes. He helped and soon he was as naked as she was. Before Hermione could suggest anything else, he waved his wand and transfigured the stone bench they were next to into a mattress with a black silk sheet.

"Impressive," Hermione murmured.

"Only if it's comfortable," Rowle chuckled as he flopped back on it. "Not too bad."

Hermione chuckled and joined him on the mattress, straddling his hips.

"Fuck, yes," he mumbled as she rolled her hips into his steel length. He grasped her hips in his large hands and Hermione tilted forward, bracing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed his lips once more, groaning when he deepened the kiss, and moved his left hand up her back, pressing her to his chest. He broke the kiss and began nipping down her neck as his right hand left her hip and traveled to her bum, squeezing it and helping her continue to roll her hips into his.

"You're so fucking sexy, Granger," he murmured. She grinned in response and sat back up, she moved so she could slide his boxer briefs down his hips. When she came face to face with the largest cock she'd ever seen, not that she had too much experience, with Ron being her first and only. She groaned at the thought of that inside her, she couldn't wait. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the head.

"Fuck, gods," Rowle groaned as she took the head of his prick into her mouth. He drove his hands through her hair, pulling out the pins and style before pulling her off him.

"As much fun as that would be, I won't last long. Let's save that for later."

Hermione grinned, then stood quickly to remove her own knickers. She straddled his hips again as he grasped his cock and helped her line up. As soon as she sank down on him, they both groaned.

 _This, this, this,_ Hermione thought, _this is what I've been missing._

"Oh Merlin, Circe, and Nimue," Rowle growled as he flexed his hips and slid even deeper inside of Hermione.

"Fuck, yes, there," Hermione cried. They soon developed a rhythm and Hermione knew she wasn't going to last too much longer. He was so big, he hit every spot inside her. Every drag out, and the head of his cock hit the soft, spongy spot at the front of her cunt. The spot that made her see stars.

"Rowle," she panted.

"Thorfinn," he corrected as his big hands gripped her hips tighter. Soon she found herself on her back, with both of her legs over Rowle's right shoulder and he was driving into her mercilessly.

"Thorfinn," she murmured over and over as she gripped his arms, just holding on as he pounded her into the mattress. Her orgasm was building into a crescendo within her.

"Let go, witch," he panted, never breaking his rhythm.

And she did. Stars exploded across her vision and her skin prickled with the force of her orgasm.

"Thorfinn," she cried out as she came. He drove into her harder and harder, prolonging her orgasm as her slick pussy milked him dry.

"Gods, Granger," he grunted at his own release. He collapsed on top of her and Hermione relished the weight. He spent a few moments catching his breath before he rolled to his side. His arm still wrapped around her and bringing her with him until she was sprawled on top of him.

"Fuck," she muttered into his chest.

"We're going to have to do that again," he replied, one hand on her bum and the other tangling in her hair. Hermione nodded. She definitely wanted to do that again.


	19. Day 19

**Day 19:** **Alecto Carrow;** **"Brother... Please...";** **Amycus Carrow;** **"You always knew this day would come.";** **A Pagan Rite**

 **Short and dark.**

* * *

Amycus Carrow looked down at his sister, tied to the stone table. He glanced back up at his brothers-in-arms, Death Eater masks and robes in place for them all. They looked hard, mean, impersonal. Amycus knew that was what was needed here.

"Brother… Please…" Alecto Carrow murmured with wide eyes. She was struggling against her bonds.

"You always knew this day would come," Amycus whispered back. And she did. Since the day Alecto had joined the Death Eaters, she had been marked for death. Every woman with a Dark Mark was. It was the Dark Lord's way. The only one who had survived any length of time was Bellatrix Lestrange, and that was because she found her way into the Dark Lord's bed. Amycus knew that wasn't going to happen for Alecto, and still, he convinced her to join. Convinced her this was good and right and proper for a pureblood witch.

"It's time," the Dark Lord hissed.

Amycus took his place in the circle surrounding the stone table. The Dark Lord stepped forward and the circle closed ranks behind him. The chanting began, and Amycus joined in. He had to if he wanted the ritual to work. And he did. It was an ancient pagan rite designed to drain Alecto of her power and her life's blood and give it to the Dark Lord. Every female Death Eater had done this, it was their place in this society. And Amycus was honored he was able to sacrifice his sister in this way.

The Dark Lord stepped forward with the ritual knife and slashed Alecto's throat. Blood bubbled out and over the stone table, then collecting on the forest floor below. A flash of magic flew out of Alecto's dying body and into the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord hissed as the power hit him and groaned as he absorbed Alecto's power into his own magical core. His arms were flung outward and he lifted his face to the heavens. The chanting rose in volume and power as the circle of magic bubbled around them and then broke.

"It is done," the Dark Lord hissed, his eyes redder and darker than ever. His smile cruel. Amycus returned the grin. Alecto's sacrifice had not been in vain.


	20. Day 20

**Day 20:** **Severus Snape;** **"Halloween is a stupid tradition!";** **Lily Evans;** **"Why are you such a creep these days?"**

 **This one made me sad.**

* * *

"God, Sev, why are you such a creep these days?" Lily Evans asked her best friend, Severus Snape, as she set her books down on the library table he was occupying.

Severus attempted to raise just one eyebrow, but failed and ended up looking surprised instead of the disdainful he was going for. He was going to have to keep practicing.

"Slytherin," he said shortly pointing to the Slytherin crest on his robes.

"That doesn't mean you can hex my friends!" Lily demanded as she sat across from him and opened her Transfiguration book.

"Since when is Potter your friend?" Severus sneered at her.

"All Gryffindor's are my friend," Lily insisted.

Severus rolled his eyes, what a pat, canned answer he thought as he focused once more on his Charms homework.

"Are you going to the ball?" Lily asked, her voice hopeful.

"No," Severus said shortly.

"Aw, come on, Sev. Why not? We could go together," Lily wheedled.

"Because Hallowe'en is a stupid tradition!" Severus shouted at her. Why was she pressing this? He hated Hallowe'en and she knew it.

"But…" Lily began, but Severus was done. He packed up his things and stormed out of the library, leaving Lily to stare after him.

He made his way down to Black lake, even though it was getting chillier out, Severus didn't have his winter cloak on. He tossed his bag to the pebbles that made up the small beach and sat beside it, drawing his knees to his chest and allowing his hair to swing forward and hide his face. Why didn't Lily understand? Severus' mum had died last Hallowe'en. She'd killed herself. Severus hated Hallowe'en and the reminder it brought to him that the one person who should have been there for him, wasn't anymore.

By the time he'd skipped the third rock, Lily was settling next to him.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I forgot," Lily said.

"S'alright," Severus mumbled. Lily always forgot and Severus always forgave her. It was how their friendship worked. And since Lily was the only friend Severus had, he did what he could to keep her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Severus wrapped his arm around her. Somehow, Lily had come out here to comfort him and he found himself comforting her. As always.


	21. Day 21

**Day 21:** **Rabastan Lestrange;** **"What the fuck am I doing naked in the woods?";** **A wedding ring;** **"Fermented pumpkin juice can suck my great big..."**

 **Consider this a crack!fic, drabble, thingy...**

* * *

Rabastan woke slowly. He blinked his eyes and stared at the big blue sky through the branches of the tree above him. He shivered. It was cold, despite the sun shining down through the trees. He sat up and realized he was naked.

"What the fuck am I doing naked in the woods?" he mumbled to himself as he glanced around him. He wasn't just naked in the woods. He was naked in Lestrange Forest, inside his family's ritual circle, under the tree that marked the center of the circle.

"The fuck?" he whispered. He looked down and saw what was clearly a wedding band on the fourth finger of his left hand. "Fuck."

"Oh, darling!" a terribly loud, screechy voice shouted to him. He glanced around blearily, still sitting under the tree to see Bellatrix calling to him.

"Oh, fuck," he hissed. Rodolphus had died last year, during the Department of Mysteries Battle. He hoped the wedding band on his finger didn't mean what he thought it did.

"So, glad you are awake, dear heart," Bellatrix cackled as she skipped closer to him. She was fully dressed, for which Rabastan could only be thankful for.

"What did you do?" he asked her, his voice hoarse from misuse.

"Me? I didn't do a thing, sweetheart. It was all your idea," she grinned at him sweetly. But her rotting teeth ruined the sweet grin and turned it into something else.

Rabastan closed his eyes and leaned against the tree behind him. He tried to remember everything he could from the previous day, but nothing was coming to him.

"Oh, dear, dear, Rabby," Bellatrix crooned as she kneeled next to him. Rabastan flinched when he opened his eyes and her face was right next to his. "Don't you remember the fermented pumpkin juice I served at dinner last night?"

It was like a bomb going off in his head. He suddenly did remember, he remembered drinking the fermented pumpkin juice, all of it. Then he remembered Bellatrix seducing him to the wood. According to Lestrange family law, one romp in the ritual circle under the tree married the couple. And romp they did. Rabastan felt his stomach roil with the image in his mind's eye of Bellatrix bouncing on his cock above him.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered as he turned his head to the side and vomited.

"There, there, my sweet Rabby-kins," Bellatrix soothed, patting his back.

"Fermented pumpkin juice can suck my great big..." Rabastan trailed off as his stomach heaved again.


	22. Day 22

**Day 22:** **Draco Malfoy;** **A haunted library;** **"Look what I've caught in my web.";** **"Don't worry, Draco. You're only going mad."**

 **I have no idea where this came from. I am like Ron, I loathe spiders. And yet, the below. Sorry.**

* * *

"Don't worry, Draco. You're only going mad."

"Wait, what?" Draco Malfoy asked as he turned around trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. He was in the library at Lestrange Court and had ran into a ghost, he hadn't realized it was haunted. All he wanted to do was grab a book that his Aunt Bella had asked for and get out.

"Mad. You are going mad, I said."

"Who is that?" Draco asked as he spun around. He was shocked when he saw Hermione Granger coming toward him.

"G-Granger?"

"Malfoy, so lovely to see you," she said as she did a little twirl. It was then that he realized she was a ghost.

"Yo-You're dead?!"

"Mmm-hmm. Dear Bellatrix killed me that time in your Manor. Remember? When she was torturing me on the floor and I begged you to help me? You do remember that don't you, Draco?" Hermione asked as she drifted closer to him.

"No, no you got out! I saw you! You escaped with that house elf!" Draco insisted as he backed toward what he hoped was the door. But really, he was so turned around he was backing deeper and deeper into the library.

"Mmm, it was too late by then. I was half-dead already. The strength of the apparition killed me. I got one last breath before it was all squeezed from me and I was staring down at my dead body on the beach. I was offered to move on, but decided it wasn't time. Not yet," Hermione explained, advancing toward him. She kept coming, and coming, dressed in her torn and dirty Muggle clothes, with blood dripping down her face and twigs still stuck in her hair.

"I couldn't do anything, Granger. I swear it!" Draco pleaded as he looked around for an escape route. Logically, he knew that a ghost couldn't hurt him, not really. But Draco wasn't thinking clearly. Here was his childhood nemesis as a ghost. It was a frightening look at his own mortality and it scared Draco more than he wanted to admit.

"What have you here, Hermione?" a second ghost asked.

"L-Lovegood?" Draco asked as he peered at the new comer.

"That's me! Hi, Draco," Lovegood grinned at him and waved.

"Look what I've caught in my web," Granger said to Lovegood.

"W-Web?" Draco asked and suddenly he couldn't move. He'd backed into what he thought was a bookcase. But it wasn't. It was a giant spider's web. It held him fast and he couldn't move. The harder he struggled the tighter the web pulled on him, soon it was even restricting his breath.

"Granger," he panted as he tried to reach his wand.

Granger turned and looked at him and when she smiled, her head peeled back and the biggest Acromantula Draco had ever seen stepped from Hermione's ghostly body. It clicked it's pincers at Draco. Draco screamed and started fighting harder as the Acromantula that was Granger came closer and closer to him.

"I love pureblood ponce, my favorite meal," Acromantula-Granger said as it pulled back it's head and bit Draco's.

Draco sat up abruptly in bed, panting, sweating and looked wildly around his darkened bedroom.

"A dream, just a dream," he mumbled to himself. He grasped his wand and turned on the lights. No Acromantulas in sight. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He wasn't getting anymore sleep this night. He glanced down at the Dark Mark on his arm and shuddered, ever since he'd gotten it, his nights were filled with dreams like that one.


	23. Day 23

**Day 23:** **Thorfinn Rowle;** **Antonin Dolohov;** **Rabastan Lestrange;** **Lucius Malfoy;** **"May the best man win.";** **"Happy Halloween hunting, gentlemen."**

 **I loved this prompt, and wish I could have given it more attention. I may expand it someday.**

* * *

"It's tradition, love," Thorfinn Rowle said to Hermione as he kissed her temple. "Just don't let any of the other wizards catch you."

Hermione growled at her husband. "Some tradition. It's barbaric, Finn! Hunting witches? Whoever heard of such a thing," Hermione harrumphed. She did not want to participate in this hunt. It was dumb and silly, and she honestly couldn't figure out why Thorfinn was making her.

"You'll have your wand. Just evade capture and wait for me if I don't find you right away," Thorfinn said as he pulled her close again.

They were dressed for the 'Traditional' Annual Malfoy Hallowe'en Hunt, as the invitation had described it. Thorfinn had been invited. The wives weren't invited, they were to be prey. And whoever caught them, well, it wasn't explicitly laid out, but Hermione got the gist of it. If she were caught by someone other than Thorfinn then that person would have 'rights' to her for the evening.

Apparently, all the pureblood wives participated. But Hermione wasn't a pureblood wife, she was a Muggleborn and proud of it and she didn't want to do this.

"Listen, if you do this one thing, this one Hallowe'en tradition that me and my friends love, we'll go on that trip you've been wanting to take," Thorfinn wheedled.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband. "Of course, I'll do the bloody hunt. As you said, I'll have my wand. Be sure to tell your buddies that I'll be aiming for bollocks," Hermione said viciously.

Thorfinn laughed, "Of course you will darling. Let's get the invitation, the portkey is about to leave."

They grabbed the invitation and soon were whirled away to the wood on Malfoy Manor's south lawn. Hermione was wearing a riding habit that Thorfinn had made for just this occasion. Apparently, this was also part of the 'tradition'. She rolled her eyes. All these pureblood traditions were ridiculous, she thought. Especially this one, hunting women like they were prey. It went against every feminist bone in Hermione's body.

The other wives were gathered some way from their husbands. There looked to be about twenty in total and with one last peck from Thorfinn, Hermione left to greet them.

"Mrs. Rowle, how lovely of you to attend this year," Narcissa Malfoy greeted her.

"Narcissa," Hermione responded coolly. She nodded to Luna Dolohov and Gemma Lestrange, both women she'd known at Hogwarts. The rest were all quite a bit older than her.

"Have the rules been explained, my dear?" Narcissa asked kindly.

"Finn explained," Hermione responded shortly.

"Good," Narcissa grinned. "It's rather fun, don't be nervous."

"I'm not."

"Alright, ladies," Narcissa addressed the group. Hermione drifted to where Luna and Gemma were standing.

"We'll begin now, hide well," Narcissa smirked and took off at a light jog. Hermione rolled her eyes as all the wives jogged after Narcissa like good little doggies.

"Come on 'Mione!" Luna called and with a huff, Hermione began her own jog into the wood ahead of her.

* * *

Thorfinn stood back with the wizards, gratefully accepting a tumbler of firewhisky that Rabastan Lestrange handed him.

"This her first time," Antonin Dolohov asked with a nod toward Hermione.

Thorfinn nodded and sipped his drink, "She says she'll be aiming for your balls. I told her I'd warn you all."

Lucius Malfoy laughed, "And when she discovers her wand gone?"

Thorfinn smirked, "I saw her hide a knife strapped to her thigh. And another in her boot."

Rabastan guffawed, "Merlin, I sure won't be going after her. I like my bollocks just where they are."

"Feisty," Lucius smirked. "I like them feisty."

Thorfinn narrowed his eyes at his friend, "She won't hesitate, Lucius."

"And I'll have a wand," Lucius smirked back. "Besides, Cissy gave me explicit instructions to not find her. She's up for dibs gentlemen."

Antonin choked on his drink, "Nah, mate, I think I'll be going for my own wife. She gets creative when she's mad."

Thorfinn smiled, his wife was the same. No way was he going to let another man run her down. Especially, not Lucius Malfoy in all his pretty finery.

Lucius looked at his watch, "It's time. May the best man win," he smirked at Thorfinn.

Thorfinn narrowed his eyes at Lucius, "Happy Hallowe'en hunting, gentlemen." And then was off, sprinting toward the wood and his wife. He wasn't losing this race.

Vaguely he could hear the others following behind him, and was thankful that his height allowed him a longer stride than the others.

He hadn't participated in a hunt since his early twenties, and now that he was closer to forty than twenty he hoped he had the stamina for it. But Lucius was closer to sixty than forty, so Thorfinn was sure he could beat him. Then Thorfinn tripped and watched Lucius pass him by.

"All's fair in love and hunt, Rowle," Lucius called over his shoulder.

Thorfinn glanced down at his feet and saw that Lucius had cast an Incarcerous at him. He vanished the rope and leapt up, chasing after Lucius.

* * *

Hermione was livid. As soon as she stepped into the wood, her wand disappeared. She knew that Thorfinn had been keeping something from her, but lying to her about her wand? He was going to pay. If she even let him capture her. She wondered what would happen if she evaded capture all night? Did that mean she'd win? She hoped so.

Or, maybe she'd allow someone else to capture her. Just to spite Thorfinn and his lying ways. No, she wouldn't really do that. Besides, she did have her knives. A slow smile spread her face as she thought of them. She would just camouflage herself as well as she could and hide. And hope that it was Thorfinn who came up to her first. Knives weren't much protection against a wand.

She found a tree that was fairly climbable and began climbing. The wood was dense and thick. She hoped she could climb from tree to tree until she reached closer to the center of the wood, where hopefully, she could get high enough and be able to see what was going on. She didn't have trouble with the first couple of trees, but as she was about to make her leap to the next, she spotted Antonin Dolohov below her.

"Come out, witchy witch," he called. "I know you're in here, Granger."

Hermione held her breath. He was using the Point Me charm, which would work, but didn't show elevation. So while she was right on top of him, his wand would just spin and unless he thought to look up, he wouldn't spot her. But she couldn't take that risk. So she took out her knife and threw it at the tree she was aiming for, then went back the way she came.

The 'thunk' of the knife did what it was supposed to, distracted Dolohov. He looked up, peering through the trees for her, but Hermione was hidden behind a particularly thick trunk, and it was beginning to get dark, he couldn't find her.

"Fucking, charm," Dolohov muttered as he walked away and began the Point Me charm for his own wife. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know if it was her first time, or what, but she suspected that Dolohov wouldn't have been all that nice to her had she allowed herself to be caught by him.

After she was sure Dolohov was gone, she made her way back to her original destination and pulled her knife from the trunk of the tree. Then she kept going, making her way, tree by tree to the center of the wood.

* * *

Thorfinn lost Lucius. Fuck, that was not in the plan, but he'd cast a disillusionment or something and Thorfinn lost track. He decided instead of tracking Lucius, he would track down Hermione. Their wedding bands would lead him right to her. And since he was the only one who could take her wedding band off her finger, he knew she was wearing it. So he concentrated on the heat in his band and let it guide him to where his wife was hiding.

And ran right into Lucius.

"Rowle," Lucius greeted him with a frown.

"Lucius," Thorfinn nodded at the other man and watched him as he turned in circles once more.

"I don't understand. The Point Me says she's right here. Where is she?" he glanced around the small clearing they were standing in.

"Maybe the charm isn't working?" Thorfinn suggested. He knew where she was. He'd already spotted her hiding in a tree behind Lucius. He watched her pull a knife from her hip, one he hadn't seen her hide. When Lucius turned again, Thorfinn shook his head at her in warning. He could practically feel her thoughts from across the clearing. If she took out Lucius, she'd never have to do this stupid tradition again.

"Gods, fucking charm," Lucius muttered. "I'm going to go find someone else. Clearly the Point Me isn't working. Good luck finding her," Lucius sneered darkly.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Thorfinn said in a bored tone. He watched Lucius leave the clearing muttering.

He walked to the tree his wife was hiding in and looked up, "Ready to come down now, wife?"

She glared at him, "Ready to have your bollocks hexed off, Rowle?"

Thorfinn chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't come if you knew you weren't going to have your wand," he shrugged, unapologetic about the small lie.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Well, you haven't caught me yet, you great lummox."

"Then let me remedy that, wife," Thorfinn grinned at her and pulled out his wand. He cast an Incarcerous, relishing the squeak she let out as the ropes wrapped around her body.

"Accio Hermione!" Thorfinn shouted just as she was about to teeter off the branch she had been standing on.

Hermione flew through the air and into Thorfinn's arms.

"I've caught you, witch," Thorfinn growled as he buried his face into her curls, breathing in her scent. He hadn't been scared he wouldn't catch her, but it was a possibility. He was just glad he didn't have to deal with it.

"You have, do I get my wand back now?" Hermione asked sweetly. But Thorfinn could see that glint of mischief in her eye.

"Not yet, dear wife. Not till morning. I get my 'rights' first," Thorfinn leered at her.

Hermione tossed her head back and laughed. Thorfinn was glad she was laughing. If she was laughing, she wasn't nearly as angry as she was pretending. He lowered his head and snogged her senseless. Glad once more that he had caught his own wife in the hunt. She was the best prey there was.


End file.
